Cirugía
by Cana Lawliet-san
Summary: Grand Line es un instituto de locos al que, para bien o para mal, va a parar Maya. Una vez se une al círculo de amigos de Luffy y compañía, y se enamora de Law, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Aunque las cosas puedan no terminar muy bien en algunas ocasiones. LawxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Mi obsesión por Law no se iba a quedar solo con un songfic, así que aquí tengo este LawxOC. **

**La historia transcurre en un mundo igual al nuestro, sin poderes ni nada por el estilo. Espero que os guste.**

**Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, solo ésta historia y mi OC. **

Capítulo 1- El lugar al que nunca deberías haber ido.

Caminar por las calles de Sabaody un sábado por la mañana con la intención de dirigirte a la escuela era algo horroroso y terriblemente humillante para cualquier estudiante. Pero debida la falta de respeto con la que Maya había decidido tratar con uno de los profesores nuevos, debía asistir como castigo.

Aunque ella jamás fue una persona _demasiado _problemática. Lo que sí era una persona que se deprimía con facilidad, y el haber suspendido cinco asignaturas ese semestre la hacía estar de muy mal humor. Y si, además, un profesor de dichas asignaturas le recriminaba en frente de toda la classe su poca falta de dedicación y talento para la física, su deplorable dificultad por las matemáticas y su poca facilidad de comprensión del inglés, ella no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados como si nada hubiera pasado.

Habia dicho en voz alta todos aquellos insultos y ofensas con las que podría hacer enfadar a dicho ejemplar de un profesorado dedicado a arruinarla y, como era de esperar, aquel día tenia su castigo.

Dejó su chaqueta en la taquilla y subió los peldaños hasta el primer piso, dirigiéndose al aula 23 para ver la cara de esa person a la que habia odiado por varias horas. Pero, en lugar de la cara del profesor, la mismisima directora habia decidido dejarse ver.

-Buenos días, señorita Maya.- Dijo con una voz totalmente carente de sentimientos.- Parece que ayer tuvimos un pequeño percanze con uno de los nuevos miembros de nuestro profesorado... otra vez. ¿Alguna explicación razonable?

-¿Por qué no se encuentra el profesor aquí?- Ignoró a propósito la pregunta que le hacía la mujer.

Ésta se acomodó en la silla y se cruzó de brazos, observando a la castaña como quien ve algo terriblemente repulsivo.

-Creo que no está en condiciones de preguntarme nada a mi.- Dejó que la chica se asustara un poco, relamiéndose interiormente por aquello y, mientras se ajustaba sus gafas con la palma de la mano revisó los archivos que habia en su ordenador.- Según sé, no es la primera vez que vienen quejándose de su falta de respeto hacia el profesorado de nuestro instituto.

-Eso no sucedería si ellos también tuvieran respeto por mi.- Se cruzó de brazos indignada, aún sin atreverse a sentarse.

Califa, la directora de su instituto, le pasó un folleto mientras sonreía misteriosamente.

-Creo que sería interesante que lo leyeras en este momento.- Regresó a su tarea en el ordenador y Maya se puso a leer el papel que le habia dado.

Pasaron un par de minutos. La castaña tuvo que leerlo dos veces antes de cercionarse de que lo que allí habia escrito era lo que pensaba que era. Levantó la vista. La hurraca de la directora la estaba mirando con cara de creerse superior. Y ella estaba a punto de soltar una lágrima, puesto que tenía un nudo en la garganta demasiado apretado.

-P-pero... no tienen por qué llegar a este extremo...- Dijo en un susurro.

-Me parece recordar que te habíamos avisado con anterioridad sobre lo que sucedería si continuabas causando problemas en este instituto. El translado ya está preparado, así que el lunes empezarás las classes.

-¡Pe-pero...!- Esperó a que Califa dejara de hablar y le prestara atención.- ¿No le preocupa que cause problemas _allí_?- Era un intento desesperado de poder permanecer en su instituto, pero no pareció funcionar con una mujer de acero como la rubia.

-Esos intentos van a terminar frustrados, señorita Maya. Lo mejor seria que se apresurara a regresar a casa a decirle a sus padres lo sucedido, y a recoger las cosas de su taquilla. No queda nada más que decir.

-¡Pero...!

-Nada más que decir.- Califa la miró con un tic en la ceja, molesta por la insistencia de su alumna.- ya la avisamos anteriormente, recuérdelo. No queremos que nuestro instituto tenga mala reputación por su culpa.

-Eso no va a pasar.

-Largo.- Un aura oscura rodeó a la mujer.- Y que le vaya bien en la nueva escuela.

La castaña obedeció sin rechistar a pesar de sus ganas de rociar con insultos a esa mujer, y cerró cuidadosamente la puerta. Una vez en el pasillo, se puso a maldecir en voz baja. Ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de un estudiante rubio que era conocido en la academia. Su nombre era Duval, y muchos rumores afirmaban que, a parte de ser homosexual, solía codearse con la gente de los bajos fondos.

-¡Oh! ¿Dices que soy bello?- Dijo, cuando Maya regresó al mundo y le miró de reojo. No sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo allí, pero de algún modo le incomodaba su presencia.- ¡Soy tan guapo!- Y acto seguido intentó guiñar un ojo, pero como ella ya sospechaba, no fue capaz de hacerlo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Preguntó. Aun trataba de guiñarle el ojo.

-Me enteré por Pauley, el profesor de tecnología, que te transladarían lejos de Water 7.- Terminó de guiñar el ojo y su rostro volvió a la normalidad.- ¡Oh, pero que guapo soy!- Bailó un poco en círculos antes de percatarse de la mirada impaciente de la castaña. Se dirigió hacia ella y le tendió una carta.- Hay alguien a quien necesito que le des ésta carta. Estudia en el instituto al que vas a ir y seria bueno si pudieras dárselo como un último favor.- Nuevamente trató de guiñarle el ojo.

Maya cogió la carta y, doblando el sobre que la contenía, se la guardó en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. No dejó que él le agradeciera porque era consciente de que tras todo lo que Duval habia hecho por ella, lo mínimo sería hacerle ese pequeño recado.

-Dile al profesor Pauley que lamento no poder ayudarle en la construcción de esa maqueta.- Si habia una cosa, una de las dos asignaturas que la castaña adoraba, era tecnología. Disfrutaba creando inventos cada vez más raros, y solía pasar las horas muertas dedicándose a ello. Y al arte, la otra asignatura sobre la cual podía presumir. Pero, de todos modos, ya poco le servía.

-Se lo diré.- Afirmó el rubio, desapareciendo por el pasillo hacia el taller, provablemente a recoger el desastre que el día anterior no habia terminado de limpiar. Tras el incidente con la sierra eléctrica, y a pesar de que Maya no creía posible que él fuera a ir un sábado por la mañana a la escuela, a Duval aún le quedaba mucho trabajo que hacer.

Quitó la pegatina de "¡Súpeeeeeeer~ate!" que Mozu y Kiwi le habían dado, y la pegó en el interior de su carpeta porque le daba pena tirarla, y recogió todos los libros y libretas que habia dejado allí. Su espalda iba a dolerle en el camino de regreso a casa, pero ya se las apañaría. Ahora el problema sería hablar con sus padres sobre el tema.

Así que, con el ánimo por los suelos, abandonó el instituto Water 7 para no regresar jamás.

_Púdrete Califa, directora provocativa..._ escupió al suelo con desprecio_. Ojalá te violen en un callejón oscuro. Fúrcia..._ palabras sin sentido e insultos espontáneos travesaban la mente de Maya mientras se mostraba rehacia a volver la vista atrás.

Llegó a casa no demasiado tarde para lo que ella queria, y entró por la puerta temiéndose lo peor. Fue en silencio hasta su habitación y, una vez hubo dejado la mochila en su lugar, se dirigió hacia el comedor con su mejor sonrisa y allí se topó con su padre, quién leía desinteresadamente el periódico, y con su madre, que pese a ser sábado estaba escriviendo alguno de los artículos para la revista en la que trabajaba.

-Has regresado pronto, Maya.- Escuchó que decía su padre cuando se dispuso a abrazarle.

-Si bueno...- Trató de pensar.- Es que la directora Califa estaba en un apuro, el profesor Pauley ha tenido que ir a ayudarla y al parecer algo ocurrió entre los pasillos del instituto que al final me han hechado y transladado a Grand Line porque un ratón pequeño la habia asustado.

El cigarro que hasta ese momento se habia estado consumiendo el padre de Maya cayó al suelo al tiempo que éste abría la boca más de lo necesario. Pronto reaccionó y cogió a su hija por los hombros, zarandeándola con fuerza.

-¿¡Cómo es eso de que te han transladado a Grand Line!?- Su madre también se habia girado cuando escuchó el cigarro de su marido caer al suelo.

...

-¡Robin!- Seguía insistiendo un joven pelinegro.- ¡Si tu vas Ace no va a quejarse! ¡Necesito comer carne! Vengaaa~.

Luffy, un estudiante de primer año del instituto, estaba zarandeando cual niño pequeño a una mujer de tercer año pelinegra y increiblemente calmada pese a estar aguantando a dicho joven. A su lado se encontraban un par de muchachos aproximadamente de su misma edad.

-¡No zarandees a una dama, Luffy!- Le regañó un joven rubio.- Robin es una bella flor que no puede ser tocada por alguien como tu.

Inflando los mofletes, el pelinegro se colocó bien el sombrero de paja que le había caído y miró con ojos de corderito degollado a su amiga, quien aún no habia dicho nada, manteniendo la esperanza de que aceptara salir al bar que habían abierto nuevo hacía pocos días.

Su hermano, Ace, no le habia dejado ir porque era consciente del peligro que ello conllevaba. Le habia perdido el gusto a recibir cuentas millonarias por la comida que siempre consumía su hermano, y le habia prohibido ir en un tiempo a menos que alguien "responsable" le acompañara.

Y parecía que ese "alguien responsable" iba a ser Robin aquella noche, aunque a ésta no le importaba acompañar a su joven amigo.

-¡Hoy toca cenar carne!- Exclamó el pelinegro alzando los puños al aire, rodeando a Usopp y a Franky, mientras bailaba una extraña danza que a Nami y a Robin les pareció peculiar. Sanji estaba destellando corazones debida la sonrisa comprensiva de la pelinegra.

Salieron de ese banco y Nami se encargó de llamar al hermano de Ace para explicarle la situación, mientras poco a poco iban hacia el bar "La estafa de Shakki". Tan sólo por ver el título, Nami se mostró rehacia a entrar y tomar algo, pero al ver los precios se relajó. Pese al nombre, seguía siendo un bar normal y corriente con precios normales y corrientes.

Se sentaron en una mesa alejada y, tras pedir todo lo que querían tomar esa noche (les saldría igualmente cara la cuenta tras haber pedido tantisimos platos con carne, por parte de Luffy), se pusieron a charlar, cada vez volviéndose más ruidoso.

Las horas pasaron y poco a poco la gente iba abandonando el local. La propietaria, Shakki, estaba observando divertida a aquel grupo escandaloso que no parecía cansarse de hablar a gritos. A parte de ellos, tan sólo había una clienta más en el bar.

Ésta se encontraba sentada en la barra. Llevaba toda la noche para comer un simple estofado y para beberse un simple refresco de cola. Pinchaba la comida con el comedor lentamente y su mirada se encontraba bastante lejana. Sus cabellos castaños cubrían gran parte de su rostro y, aunque en un principio Shakki habia mostrado curiosidad por saber quién era y por qué se encontraba a esas horas aún comiendo el estofado que seguramente ya estaba frío, pronto habia dejado de lado esa curiosidad suya para observar al grupo escandaloso del final de la sala, quienes ahora parecían estar muy entretenidos con una danza peculiar y horrenda.

Maya estaba dándole vueltas a lo que habia sucedido aquel día. Varias horas habían pasado desde que sus padres habían buscado un pequeño apartamento y le hubieron ordenado marcharse de casa. Le pagarían una pensión al mes, pero a cambio de aquello debía mejorar notablemente y, ya que no estaban en sus mejores tiempos, y coger el bus desde su barrio hasta la otra punta de Sabaody resultaba tremendamente caro, habían decidido alquilar un piso cerca del instituto.

Y por eso aquella misma tarde ya se encontraba semi-instalada, pero a falta de comida en la nevera decidió salir al bar más cercano. Y allí había pasado las últimas tres horas. Apenas terminó el primero que entraron el grupo de Luffy, y apenas decidió beber un sorbo de su cola que estaba perdiendo gas. Nunca antes se habia arrepentido de algo que habia hecho, y ahora lo hacía enormemente. Nadie le pidió que insultara de tal modo al profesor.

Y por su culpa (la del profesor), se encontraba allí, viéndose obligada a comerse un pedazo de carne que ya habia perdido todo el sabor y estaba frío, y a beberse un refresco al que ya no le quedaba nada de gas. Se daba pena a sí misma.

Por otro lado, Luffy continuaba pidiendole carne a Shakki. Aunque se la habia terminado toda él solito, y la cuenta le costaría un ojo de la cara a su hermano Ace. Sin embargo, y por primera vez, divisó a esa chica sentada en la barra, observando un trozo de carne. _Carne_...

Se levantó de un salto y se acercó a la joven, algo receloso porque no parecía haber advertido su presencia en ningún momento.

-Oye...- Dijo, viendo babeante el trozo de carne casi intacto que descansaba en el plato. No respondió.- Oye...

Maya se giró, dejandole ver al pelinegro con sombrero de paja sus ojos, molestos, al ver que interrumpían sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, la sonrisa del joven la sacó de su enfado y escuchó su petición en silencio.

-Claro.- Dijo al fin.- Tomalo.

Le cedió el plato, mientras él se lo comía allá mismo y le dedicaba una última sonrisa. A Maya le gustó, parecía ser un chico sincero y amable, el típico "amigo de sus amigos".

-¿Vienes con nosotros?- Le preguntó mientras se relamía los labios.

-No, gracias.- Se levantó con la intención de irse, pero por algún motivo paseó su vista por el grupo que le habia señalado Luffy, y una persona la cautivó por completo. Sentada al lado de una radiante y sumamente atractiva pelirroja, estaba sonriendo levemente ante las estupideces de un pervertido con tanga que levantaba los brazos, formando una estrella con otras dos que tenía tatuadas en los brazos.- Bueno, tal vez no estaría mal ir contigo a conocerles.- Dijo, provocando una sonrisa en el joven.

-Shishishishi...- Rió, mientras iba saltando hacia el lugar en el que la fiesta continuaba. Shakki recogió los platos de la chica sonriendo, porque parecía que las cosas serian más interesantes que de costumbre aquella noche.

-Chicos.- Dijo el pelinegro.- Ésta es una chica amable que me ha dado su carne. Se llama...- Se dirigió hacia la castaña.

-Maya.- Terminó.- Encantada.- Sin embargo, pese a querer dirigirse a todos en general, fijó su vista en esa persona. Un rubio la halagó por su belleza y la invitó a sentarse a su lado. Y si aceptó, fue solo porque se encontraba de igual modo al lado de esa persona que tanto le interesaba y le empezaba a gustar.

La miró de arriba a bajo, observando su cuerpo perfecto, sus ojos hermosos y su cabello... atrayente, como su rostro. Los demás hablaban, pero se habia quedado prendada en su belleza. No era algo que solía pasarle a Maya... bueno, debía aceptar que se enamoraba de imposibles con mucha frequencia, pero le pareció que esa vez era distinto.

Se aferró a ella con fuerza. Olió su aroma, se emborrachó con él. Dicha persona la miraba con algo de desconfianza y, finalmente, Maya declaró:

-No voy a permitir que nadie se te acerque.

Y todos se quedaron viendo asombrados como la castaña se aferraba y miraba amenazante al rubio, dirigiendo esas palabras a él en particular. Cabello negro, ojos celestes, nariz recta, morena, cuerpo de ensueño... esa era Robin.

-¿A Maya le gusta Robin?- Dijo Nami, aún sorprendida.- No me digas que eres...

-Bisexual.- Aclaró, alzando el dedo índice pero sin separarse de Robin.- Y más te vale no coquetear con ella.- Le sacó la lengua.

-No tenia pensado hacer eso...- Dijo, suspirando, la pelirroja.

-¡¿Maya no me amará?!- Exageró Sanji, quien desprendía un aura pesimista y peculiar.- ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

La aludida le dedicó una mirada sombría y, separandose de Robin algo sonrojada, continuó la charla como si nada hubiera pasado. Sin embargo, la morena sonreía, ya fuera por ternura o por no saber qué hacer. No era como si no aceptara que la joven era guapa, pero a ella no le atraían las mujeres. Y pese a que Maya lo sabia, porque tenía un doble sentido por aquello, no quiso separarse de la morena en toda la noche.

No sabia cuanto cambiaría su vida a partir de entonces.

**Aclaración: el físico de todos es el que tenían antes del salto temporal. **

**Esto sigue siendo un LawxOC, aunque él no haya aparecido en este capitulo va a hacerlo en los siguientes. Espero que os haya gustado este fic :))**

**Otra cosa: sé que prometí escribir "Cartas a Natsu", pero imaginé este fic y al ponerme a escribir, salió solo. Prometo a todos los que estaban esperando el fic de FT que voy a escribirlo, pues me estoy poniendo a ello para tener más avanzado. Aún así, la fecha para publicarlo aún está un poquito lejos, a no ser que decida llevar cinco longfics a la vez...**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Gracias por los reviews! Me alegraron muchisimo. **

**Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, sólo Maya y ésta historia. **

Capítulo 2- El instituto Grand Line.

El apartamento era tan senzillo que, pese a su poco espacio, y gracias a que sus padres le habian llevado muebles necesarios y nada que no le fuera a ser util (habia rogado media hora para que le dieran el viejo televisor que les habia tocado en un concurso y no utilizaban), era agradable para la castaña. Se habia levantado con los ojos legañosos y se habia lavado la cara como todos los días.

Su mochila descansaba perezosa encima del sofá, y la cogió sin reparos cuando hubo desayunado. No le gustaban los lunes, pero aquel día estaba muy nerviosa. Habia estado charlando con Robin y los demás durante horas, hasta que casi les hechan a patadas del bar en el que estaban debido a que era demasiado tarde para cualquier persona normal.

Pensó nuevamente en Robin. En la bella y sensual Robin... se tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para poder continuar sin parecer un robot mal configurado.

El insituto Grand Line era mejor de lo que se esperaba. Habia imaginado un edificio casi en ruinas, con un par o dos de ventanas rotas y pintadas por todas partes, pero parecía normal. Salvo por los estudiantes que se iban amontonando en la entrada, que tenían peculiaridades varias en las que Maya prefirió no profundizar demasiado.

Se fue directa a ver al director del instituto, tal y como le pedía el folleto de Califa que hiciera, y se topó con un lugar cubierto en su totalidad de un humo irrespirable. El director Smoker no parecía tener ningún reparo en fumar en su despacho, ni siquiera en poner los pies sobre el caro escritorio de madera. Maya hizo un esfuerzo por no poner una mueca de desagrado al oler el tabaco que el director se estaba fumando.

-Maya, ¿cierto?- Dijo con voz ronca y potente.- Parece que provienes del instituto Water 7.- Tragó saliva, nerviosa.- Aquí no vas a poder tomarte tantas libertades con los profesores. Aquí tienes todo lo que hay que saber. Y ahora largo.- Expulsó más humo, llenando la sala con más nieblina grisácea.- Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que tratar con una alumna nueva.

-S-si, señor.- Cogió el papel y se marchó.

Una vez fuera, suspiró con cansancio, respiró aire puro y observó su horario, el mapa del instituto y un papel informativo sobre las cosas más básicas. Miró hacia un lado, confundida. Ese debía de ser el pasillo dónde se encontraban las aulas 10 hasta la 20.

_Es largo_, se dijo,_ y parece ser que todos ya se encuentran en clase._

Suspiró y de mala gana se puso a caminar en dirección al aula 14 para, según el folleto, dar comienzo a su primera clase de matemáticas. No esperaba demasiado de sí misma, pero se dijo que lo mejor sería no quedar como una estúpida.

Llamó delicadamente a la puerta, nerviosa a más no poder. Al escuchar al profesor darle permiso para entrar, abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver que no habia tantos estudiantes como pensaba. Si bien pocos parecían estar prestándole atención, pudo ver perfectamente a algunos de los chicos con los que estuvo anoche.

Estaban Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Usopp y Sanji, sentados en el mismo rincón, y al parecer manteniendo una animada conversación en la que Luffy se mostraba terriblemente interesado. Se presentó al resto de la classe, aunque solo un chico parecía haberle prestado el mínimo de atención, sonrió al sentirse comoda.

-Puedes sentarte en cualquier lugar de los que hay libres.- Le dijo un hombre ya mayor.- Estamos en classe de matemáticas.- Le tendió un folio en el que habia un par de explicaciones sobre las equaciones y varios ejercicios. Ocupó un lugar vacío al lado de una ventana y detrás de Nami, justo después de saludar a sus recientes amigos.

Durante la classe pudo comprovar que el pobre profesor (al que no le habia preguntado el nombre) estaba bastante relajado pese a escuchar todo el jaleo que principalmente el grupo de Luffy estaba armando. Le sorprendió, pero aburrida al no comprender nada de lo que decía el professor, se dedicó a mirar por la ventana desinteresadamente.

En Water 7, su otra escuela, solía sentarse al lado de la ventana porque, al no comprender nada, siempre podía evadir su realidad observando el exterior y huyendo a su mundo particular.

Entonces vió un cuerpo familiar. Lo habia registrado la noche anterior, e incluso podia afirmar que ese escote tan llamativo era el suyo a esa distancia. Podia imaginar sus ojos celestes como si los tuviera delante, y acaricar ese suave cabello negro como el carbón. Divisó a Robin, y su mundo particular tuvo que esperar.

Al parecer, los de tercer año estaban dando classes de gimnasia. Había varios sujetos peculiares que acompañaban a su morena favorita, entre los cuales destacaban notablemente un joven con el cabello verde y medio rapado, una mujer casi tan atractiva como Robin de largo cabello negro que no paraba de hacer poses extrañas, un chico de cabello rubio y largo que no parecía tener muchas intenciones de moverse y otro que sonreía sádicamente, con gorro con motas negras.

Enseguida tuvo envidia de un chico de pelo negro que hablaba animadamente con la que quisiera que fuera su chica, y ardió enseguida que vió a Robin riendo junto a él. Los celos poco a poco se fueron apoderando de ella. ¿De qué se conocían? ¿Quién era él?

Su mesa estaba a punto de prenderse por el fuego que salía de la cabeza de la castaña. Alguien estaba pidiendo a gritos que deseaba morir en sus brazos. Ese joven de cabello negro que hacia reír a Nico Robin merecía, como mínimo, la muerte.

Estuvo pensando un largo rato, a medida que la conversación entre esos dos se alargaba, en distintas formas de asesinarle. Tal vez lo mejor sería que pareciera un accidente, se dijo convencida, y lo mismo haría con ese esqueleto (no, no era broma. Habia un esqueleto que por algún motivo estaba moviéndose) que se acercaba a su morena. Prendía en deseos de mancharles con su propia sangre, hasta que unas palabras de Luffy hicieron eco en su cabeza:

-Parece que Ace está hablando con Robin.- Dijo algo preocupado, mientras se encogía en su silla. Maya regresó a la normalidad, ahora con curiosidad sobre ese nombre.- Como me quede sin cenar carne voy a tener que morirme...- Dijo haciendo un puchero.

-No le va a contar nada, sabes que puedes confiar en Robin.- Dijo Nami, tranquilamente al chico pelinegro.

-¿Quién es Ace?- Trató de disimular su rabia y sus celos, trató de sonar total y absolutamente normal. Sin embargo, Nami se percató del tono enfadado que desprendía la castaña. Se puso a reír levemente.

-No tienes que sentir celos, Maya.- La tranquilizó.- Ace es el hermano mayor de Luffy, y no está interesado en Robin.

La aludida le dirigió una mirada reprovatoria. No estaba demasiado segura de aquello.

-¿Como puedes estar tan segura?- Estuvo callada un rato, el tiempo en el que ella le explicaba que habian sido siempre amigos y era bastante improvable que sucediera algo entre ellos.- No me convence.- Infló los mofletes mientras observaba a esos dos terminar su conversación.- ¿Y qué hace un esqueleto en un instituto?

-Silencio, por fabor.- Terminó de decir Gan Fall, profesor de matemáticas, al ver que el grupito de siempre parecía estar hablando más de lo normal con esa chica nueva.- No me entretengáis al presonal.- Se giró a la pizarra para continuar con sus explicaciones, pero pronto Maya se evadió de ellas.

¿El hermano de Luffy? ¡Esa no era explicación suficiente! Apoyó su cabeza en la palma de la mano, observando como corrían un par de vueltas alrededor del campo de futbol y como varios chicos se acercaban a hablar con Robin y aquella chica desconocida igualmente hermosa. No tenía la menor idea de quién era quién, pero ya quería matarles a todos.

¿A todos? Se fijó bien. Habia un par de chicos que ni siquiera estaban corriendo como el profesor les habia ordenado, y se limitaban a estar sentados en un banco; uno jugando a cartas y el otro observando el cielo con una sonrisa perturbadora. Eran el rubio y el chico del gorro con motas negras. De acuerdo, aquellos dos iban a sobrevivir.

Cuando sonó el timbre, Maya dió un salto de la sorpresa. Se habia pasado gran parte de la hora pensando sólo en los celos que tenía de ese tal Ace y del mundo entero que rodeaba a Robin, y ni siquiera se habia molestado en abrir su cuaderno.

Bueno, no importaba. Cogió su mochila y siguió a Nami hasta el aula de al lado, en la cual harían clase de lengua. Estaba algo ajena a la conversación que mantenían, pero realmente se alegró de saber que el profesor no habia venido ese día y que tampoco habia dejado ningún ejercicio por hacer.

-Vamos a conocernos más, Maya.- Dijo una chica de largo cabello azul. Se sonrojó un poco por la cercanía y la voz tan suave con la que lo dijo, pero pronto se sacudió la cabeza para no parecer una idiota.- Yo me llamo Vivi, tengo la misma edad que tu.

-Yo soy Maya.- Dijo, tendiéndole la mano para estrechársela.- Un placer.

-¿Quieres que te presente al resto de la clase?- Maya asintió. Eso seria bueno para olvidarse de Robin y Ace por un rato.

El grupo de Luffy reunió a todos para mantener una agradable charla. Le presentaron como corresponde a un tal Kohza que parecía prestarle más atención a la peliazul que a ella misma, pero no le importó lo más minimo. Le presentaron al joven de cabello rosa que habia prestado atención en su presentación en la clase anterior, llamado Coby.

-Él es Buggy, autoproclamado payaso de la classe.- Dicho alumno gruñó por lo bajo un par de maldiciones, pero pronto pasaron de él y, sintiéndose olvidado, se sumió en una pequeña depresión.- él es Kaku. Le gustan mucho las girafas.

-Un placer.- Dijo. Maya se fijó en su nariz recta y prestó atención a la presentación de una chica pelirosada llamada Perona, quién vestía ropas peculiares.

Con eso, ya conocía a toda la classe con la que compartiría grandes momentos. Aún así, al ver a Luffy, pensó en su hermano Ace. Y al pensar en dicho energúmeno pensó en Robin y en la conversación que ambos habían mantenido anteriormente. Humo salía de su cabeza y cerró el puño con fuerza, maldiciendo a Ace.

En el recreo, fue corriendo a buscar a la morena, ansiosa por verla y asegurarse que ninguno de los idiotas con los que la había visto se le acercara y, cuando la divisó, saltó literalmente encima suya.

-Qué bienvenida más cálida.- Dijo ella cogiéndola al vuelo. La depositó en el suelo y se percató de la fúria que desprendían los ojos de la castaña.- ¿Ha sucedido algo?

-¿Quién es Ace y por qué estabas charlando tan alegremente antes, en la primera hora?- Maya no se consideraba una persona celosa, pero esa morena despertaba sus más horrorosos instintos.

-¿No te han contado que es el hermano de Luffy?- Robin sonrió cálidamente y acarició la cabeza de la chica como si se tratara de una niña pequeña y no de una joven de casi su edad.- No hay nada entre nosotros.

Maya la miró con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Nada?

-Nada.

Estuvo tentada a avalanzarse sobre la pelinegra, pero alguien se lo impidió. De hecho, al volver a la normalidad, se lo agradeció mentalmente, debido a que hacer una escena como aquella frente a tantas personas que iban y venian de un lugar a otro no iba a ser agradable ni romántico ni nada por el estilo.

-Hola, Zoro.- Dijo Robin, también aliviada, pues no sabia como rechazar amablemente a Maya. No quería que se sintiera mal, pero a ella no le iban las mujeres.

El peliverde las saludó a ambas y dirigió una mirada de advertencia a la menor, quien la comprendió enseguida y notó como si el corazón se le hiciera añicos al comprovar que algo habia cambiado en Robin al aparecer el joven.

Pero no se iba a dejar vencer. Se habia topado con situaciones similares un par de veces, y aunque sabía que no siempre funcionaba, sabia que habia personas bisexuales que no sabían que lo eran. Así que, con la esperanza de que Robin fuera una de esas, decidió invitarla a su casa aquella tarde a ver una peli.

-Lo lamento.- Dijo Zoro interrumpiendo a la pelinegra.- Pero ya habia quedado conmigo.- Cogió de la mano a Robin, quién sonrió amablemente a Maya disculpándose y diciendo "otro día será" al tiempo que se marchaba junto al peliverde.

La castaña se deprimió. Habia pasado por situaciones similares a esa... ninguna vez antes. Porque ninguna vez antes se habia encontrado con Robin y Zoro, de modo que no contaba experiencia alguna que hubiera tenido con anterioridad.

-Maldito marimo.- Dijo, de regreso a las clases sin comer nada. Lo lamentó más tarde, pero prefirió ignorarlo puesto que no habia llevado nada para comer al insituto.- Ésta me la vas a pagar.

Entró al aula 24, dónde daría Inglés, y se sentó a propósito en un lugar alejado del de Zoro, junto a Sanji, quien apareció con corazones en los ojos al ver a la castaña a su lado. Sin embargo, pudo comprovar que no estaba de muy buen humor.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?- Maya le miró indiferente.

-Nada, no importa.- Prestó atención a las classes del profesor Rob Lucci, al cual recordaba porque años atrás había estado en Water 7. De hecho, Kaku era uno de sus alumnos estrella, pero hubo cierto incidente y ambos (profesor y alumno) fueron transferidos por parte de la directora Califa al instituto Grand Line. No se llevaban demasiado bien, pero tampoco demasiado mal. El término intermedio en el que se encontraban la mayoria de alumnos con él.

De todos modos, no dejaba de pensar en Robin y Zoro. Habia asumido que ese chico no podia estar con alguien tan genial como la morena. De hecho, pensó incluso que era homosexual. Pero al parecer las cosas no salieron como sus pensamientos dijeron en un principio, y ahora que al parecer el corazón de Robin ya estaba ocupado, tendría que pensar en algo para olvidarla.

Y no sería tarea fácil.

Se habia fijado en Vivi, pero ésta ya tenía a Kohza. ¡Todo el mundo tenía a alguien!

Giró la cabeza para dirigirla a esa tal Perona, pero no era su tipo. Como tampoco lo eran ni Buggy ni Coby, y mucho menos Luffy. Ni pensar en Usopp, claro estaba.

Dejó caer su cabeza en el cuaderno abierto, derrotada. Aquella noche convencería a Nami para salir a buscar algún tipo (o alguna tipa) adecuada para ella y poder olvidar su reciente adquirida obsesión por Nico Robin, que ni siquiera pensó que pudiera estar ya enamorada de alguien (y menos de semejante sujeto).

Cuando las classes terminaron y fue la hora de marcharse a casa, a Maya se le pasaron las ganas de decirle nada a Nami. Se sentía mal por lo sucedido con Robin, tenía ese sentimiento de arrepentimiento calándole los huesos y cada vez que pensaba en ella se le aceleraba el corazón. Pero no era amor. Así como era fácil para enamorarse, tambien lo era para desanimarse cuando las cosas no le iban bien. Encontrar a alguien no seria tarea difícil, pero que ese alguien fuera el tipo de la castaña tal vez costase más.

Caminó hasta su casa una vez se despidió de todos a la salida del instituto, y al abrir se encontró con algo que no habia pensado; no tenia nada de comida en la nevera. No podia ir al bar siempre, porque terminaría saliéndole más caro.

Así que cogió el monedero y se encaminó al super más cercano dónde, mientras revisaba mentalmente qué platos podía cocinar las siguientes noches o para el almuerzo, fue testigo de la gota que colmó el vaso para Maya.

Al parecer no era ninguna mentira poco ensayada el que Robin y Zoro quedasen aquella tarde, puesto que les pudo ver a través del ventanal cogidos de la mano. Como de costumbre, ella estaba sonriendo de un modo cálido y agradable mientras él trataba de no quedar demasiado como a un idiota a su lado.

Cuando hubieron desaparecido de su vista, la castaña ya se encontraba apretando el paquete de pasta para sopa con todas sus fuerzas, pero aun así este no se rompía debido al contenido bien comprimido que tenia dentro. La gente la miraba al pasar, advirtiendo el aura oscura que la rodeaba.

-Decidido.- Se dijo.- Tengo que dejar de enamorarme tanto a primera vista.

**Okey, el amor es breve en este caso. Para los que no les guste el ZoroxRobin, no os desaniméis. No tendrán demasiadas apariciones como tal, salvo en los primeros capitulos, ya que Maya, pese a poder olvidarse pronto de sus amores, siente algo por Robin. **

**Y si, correcto, Law aún no ha aparecido como a tal. Tiempo al tiempo :))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Graaaacias por los reviews :3 Me encanta que os guste mi historia y si, ya sé que soy la mejor escritora del mundo y que me amáis demasiado... nah, es broma. Ni por asomo puedo llegar a ser la mejor, porque siempre hay alguien que te supera y así sucesivamente. **

**Disclaimer: Ni One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo Maya y esta historia. **

Capítulo 3- La sonrisa perturbadora.

A Maya le gustaba bañarse en vez de ducharse. Aun cuando tenia prisa, se sentía incomoda con algo tan rápido como una ducha, ya que era incapaz de relajarse. Solía bañarse por las noches, cuando ya no tenía nada que hacer y podia desquitarse de ese modo del estrés de día que había tenido.

Pero ahora, en ese pequeño apartamento, no podía terminar de relajarse.

Su mente estaba ocupada casi por su totalidad por cierta morena que la volvía loca. Y de algún modo no le gustaba lo que veía, porque se avergonzaba de sí misma demasiado como para poder mantener la dignidad intacta. No ser correspondida era un sentimiento frustrante. Y más para alguien como Maya, persona que se comía el coco por pequeños detalles. Algo como aquello ya significaba pasarse la siguiente semana sumida en una depresión.

Se secó y limpió con un poco de prisa para mirarse al espejo.

Era cierto que no pensaba en ir con Nami a buscar un ligue, pero si podría ir sola. No habia nada ni nadie que se lo impidiera y, además, imaginarse a Robin en brazos de Zoro le provocaba escalofríos y unas ansias asesinas que jamás tuvo antes. Ese maldito marimo... creía entender mejor a Sanji en esa situación.

Así pues, cerró la puerta y dejó las llaves bajo la alfombra. Temía perderlas y de aquel modo se evitaba problemas.

Bajó dando saltitos los peldaños y, una vez en la calle, recordó algo muy importante: un paraguas. Estaba lloviendo como nunca antes. El agua caía a un ritmo atroz sobre las calles, y no parecía que llevara demasiado con aquello. Apenas se divisaban pequeños huecos aún sin estar mojados, y no se habia formado charco alguno en el camino.

Pero, por pereza a volver a subir, se puso la capucha de su sudadera y salió corriendo al primer lugar que pensó. Y no, ni por asomo sería el bar _La estafa de Shakki_.

...

Kid se habia pasado la tarde balanceándose con la silla frente al ordenador de Law, mirando con los ojos entornados como este seguía leyendo un libro sobre biolgía. Hacia como una media hora que éste le habia dicho que no tuviera prisas en salir, pero al parecer el tiempo no existía en el mundo de las letras.

Y no solamente era Kid. También Killer, quien habia llegado un par de horas atrás, habia creído oportuno recordarle al moreno que ellos tenían una vida que no deseaban desperdiciar.

-¿Tan ansiosos estáis por ser rechazados?- Comentó Law con sorna, mientras se incorporaba en la cama y les miraba con una sonrisa divertida. Aquellos eran sus unicos amigos, si es que les podia llamar de ese modo, y aunque a veces llegaran a ser molestos no podia evitar pensar que hacían un esfuerzo sobrehumano para soportar sus comentarios y sus malos hábitos.

-Agradece que te tengamos en consideración.- El pelirrojo se levantó de un salto.- Y ahora vamos, me estabas empezando a cabrear con tanta lectura.

Mientras caminaban por las calles, debajo de los balcones y los plásticos que cubrían ciertas zonas de la acera, Kid maldecía por lo bajo a Law quien, a pesar de todo, lucía increiblemente relajado. La lluvia no parecía ser molestia alguna para él, además de lucir increïblemente misterioso con esa sonrisa tranquila (pero a la vez perturbadora) y esa sudadera que no habia visto puesta a nadie más en su tiempo de vida.

Entraron al primer bar que divisaron al otro lado de la acera, refugiándose igualmente de la lluvia y llamando a la dueña, que parecía estar charlando con una joven castaña. Sin hacerle mucho caso, se sentaron en la mesa que solían ocupar cuando iban allí y le pidieron a Shakki lo de siempre.

-A este paso vas a volverte solo huesos.- Dijo Killer, al ver que Law apenas habia pedido un plato de pasta y agua. Aquello les molestaba. ¿Agua? ¿En un bar? Kid le dió un buen golpe y, hablando a gritos, se puso a criticar esa manía suya. Al final pareció cambiar de opinión por la fuerza.

A Maya no le costó nada comerse el enorme solomillo que le pidió a Shakki esa vez. Sin poder evitarlo, alguna lágrima se había escabullido de su encierro y habia hecho acto de presencia. Era la primera vez que regresaba al bar desde hacia dos días y, dada su propensa actividad fuera de casa (realmente le gustaba salir a cenar a un bar), aquello era para sí misma todo un logro.

-Oye, no será para tanto.- Trató de animar la mujer a la castaña cuando regresó de entregarle el pedido a los tres de siempre.- Cualquiera diría que se te ha muerto alguien...

-Pe-ero yo guería gue ella m-me cog...

-Habla bien querida.- Le dijo, encendiéndose un cigarrillo.- Si no no voy a poder entenderte.

-Yo quería que me correspondiera... hize el ridiculo... todo por dos malditos días...- Maya pinchó las patatas con fuerza, comiendo como si le fuera la vida en ello.- Y todo por el maldito cabeza verde...- Sollozó un poco y, hinchando sus mofletes para hacerle lugar a toda la comida pinchada por su tenedor, se puso a masticar con ganas. Cuando terminó, tragó y bebió un largo trago de agua.- Si no fuera por él... su corazón estaría esperando por mi.

-Creo que tienes una idea muy equibocada del amor.- Exhaló el humo que habia inhalado anteriormente y le sonrió cálidamente a Maya.- No con declarársele a alguien éste va a corresponderte. Debiste pensar anteriormente en si su corazón ya tendría o no un dueño.- Shakki se levantó para recoger su plato y ir a prepararle el bol con trufas y nata que la joven le habia pedido. Un bol de categoría, lleno con trufas y chocolate por encima.- El remedio para todo corazón roto.- Aseguró la pelinegra, al tiempo que le entregaba la cuchara.

Maya empezó a devorarlo como si no hubiera comido un solomillo de gran tamaño con una montaña de patatas fritas con anterioridad. Incluso la dueña se acordó por un momento de Luffy, aunque él era un caso a parte.

Mientras dejaba que el corazón de la muchacha sanara con chocolate, fue a asegurarse que todo con sus unicos clientes iba bien.

Al parecer, éstos estaban hablando sobre el grandioso bol de chocolate y trufas que estaba siendo devorado sin piedad por la joven castaña. Kid se burlaba de ella, Killer se preguntaba por qué comía tan desesperadamente y Law, quién era alguien más observador, se preguntó por qué lloraba.

-Desengaños amorosos.- Dijo Shakki al ver la cara de algunos de sus clientes más frequentes.- ¿Habéis terminado?

Kid la miró como si le estuviera tomando el pelo.

-¿Bromeas? ¿No vas a ofrecernos lo mismo que a ella?- Dijo el pelirrojo señalando a la joven, quién hundía su rostro en cortinas de cabello marrón y hacía desaparecer a un ritmo alarmante el postre gigante de Shakki.

-No sabia que te gustara el chocolate.- La dueña recogió los platos y se dirigió a la cocina, saliendo poco después con un bol exacto al de Maya para Kid, quién sonrió victorioso.

-Así me gusta.- Y empezó con la ardúa tarea de devorarlo como si no hubiera un final. Tal vez para él Maya sólo habia sido alguien que se cruzó en su campo de visión, poniendo especial atención en la comida que tenia delante, pero Killer se la quedó mirando un rato, hasta decidirse a hablar con ella.

Se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la barra donde dicha joven terminaba de comer sus trufas y regar sus pantalones con sus lágrimas, producto de tanto pensar en Robin con Zoro. Se sentó a su lado y la observó unos segundos hasta que ella se percató de su presencia y se giró bruscamente hacia él, quedándose paralizada un rato al ver a ese joven de largo cabello rubio y despeinado. Si habia algun tipo de personas que gustaran a la castaña, eran el tipo peculiar, extraño y/o misterioso. Killer cumplía con las tres características.

-¿Y bien?- Dijo este. Maya se lo quedó mirando sin comprender a qué se refería, hasta que el rubio sacó un pañuelo y se lo restregó de forma un tanto brusca por debajo de los ojos, sonrojando a la chica.- ¿Por qué no te nos únes?

Tardó un rato en reaccionar y asentir frenéticamente, sonrojada hasta las orejas. Fue Kid el primero en pensar que hacía siglos que nadie se sonrojaba ante Killer, por muy amable que este pudiera resultar con ciertas personas. Personas que terminaban huyendo al escuchar su nombre, asustadas o simplemente por puro respeto... para qué engañarse. El rubio no era el tipo de hombre que gustaba a las mujeres. Normalmente el ligón del grupo era Kid, y hasta alguna chica decidía acercarse a Law por simple y mera curiosidad, pero terminaba huyendo de todos modos.

Se sentó al lado de Law, el único sitio libre, y lo saludó con una sonrisa tímida. Él no dijo nada, la miró un rato en silencio y dejó que Killer llevara el hilo de la conversación.

Como ya era costumbre en Kid y en los dos jóvenes que lo acompañaban, y sin ser aquella noche ninguna excepción, se emborracharon a base de cervezas y más cervezas. Maya, cuando pasaba por la cuarta, se le pasó por la cabeza preguntar cómo Shakki podía venderles alcohol a unos menores como ellos, pero tan sólo Law estaba en condiciones de responderle.

Con una voz suave que le produjo escalofríos le contó a la castaña que la pelinegra era lista, y sabia que conseguía abundante dinero. Siempre vigilando la classe de clientes que frecuentaban el lugar los días que les vendía a los menores las cervezas.

Maya sonrió abiertamente al moreno, bebiendo ya su sexta cerveza y escuchando los gritos y el escándalo producido por Kid, quien parecía estar más que orgulloso en su condición de "el más fuerte de los supernovas". Sin comprenderlo, y arrastrando las palabras (ligadas con risas estúpidas producto de la borrachera que empezaba a hacer mella en ella) preguntó, nuevamente a Law por ser el menos ebrio de los cuatro, a qué se refería el pelirrojo.

-Los estudiantes más fuertes del Grand Line se hacen llamar a sí mismos "supernovas".- Aclaró, bebiendo de su tercera cerveza, el moreno. Al parecer, era fuerte ante la bebida.

La noche continuó. La lluvía cada vez caía con más fuerza, y la montaña de latas de cerveza se acumulaba alrededor de la mesa en la que tanto Killer como Law estaban manteniendo un pulso bastante reñido. Kid bebía provablemente su decimo-octava _(no sé escribir esto bien, lo lamento)_ cerveza y Maya miraba empanada las dos manos que forcejeaban en el centro de la mesa. Finalmente, la mano más oscura terminó venciendo a la del rubio.

-¡Qué malo eres, Killer!- Dijo el pelirrojo arrastrando de un modo espantoso las palabras. Maya se puso a reír al escucharlo y Kid la siguió, contagiando de ese modo a Killer. Sin embargo, parecía que Law no estaba demasiado acostumbrado a romper en carcajadas, y se limitó a sonreír escalofriantemente, como siempre hacía.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Kid cayera al suelo redondo, y Shakki se encargara, como ya era costumbre, de llamar a un taxi. Ya sabía cuando pidieron la tercera cerveza que esa noche tampoco iba a poder cobrarles, y que tendría que llamar a sus casas al día siguiente. No es como si no estuviera acotumbrada, de hecho, llevaba tres años con la misma rutina un par de veces por semana. Estaba familiarizada con ellos.

Así que simplemente lanzó a esos tres de cualquier modo en la parte trasera del coche. Advirtió que a Law se le habia caído el gorro entre tanto ajetreo, y se lo entregó a Maya, quien se lo puso con una sonrisa porque no era capaz de aguantarlo ni con ambas manos

-Cierro el bar y yo misma te llevo a casa.- Dijo suspirando. Eran más de las doce y sospechaba que nadie más se pasaria por alli aquella noche.

Maya asintió a duras penas con la cabeza y se quedó de pie frente a la puerta, esperando a Shakki, quien no tardó en meterla al coche. La chica se miró en el espejo retrovisor un momento y se palpó el sombrero, sonriendo inconscientemente. La pelinegra le tuvo que poner el cinturón y arrancó, mientras acompañaba a la joven a su casa.

-Es aqui.- Dijo balanceando la cabeza Maya. Shakki paró el coche y la ayudó a subir a su casa. Escribió una nota para cuando se dispusiera a salir de casa para que le pagara (eso que no falte) y se despidió, confiando en que le devolvería el gorro a Law en la escuela.

En aquel momento, el reloj que tenia en la pared del comedor, encima del televisor, le indicaba clara y nítidamente a la castaña que eran las doce y media. Acarició la felpa del gorro y, quitándoselo, lo dejó en la mesa antes de dirigirse al baño. Se miró en el espelo y se puso a reír de si misma. Nunca antes se habia enborrachado con unos desconocidos, pero le gustó la experiencia.

Fue en ese momento en el que el timbre desagradable del teléfono que sus padres le habían obligado a instalar en el salón empezó a sonar. Maya se dirigió a él, maldiciendo y lanzando insultos a la desagradable luz que emitía dicho aparato. Se estaba mejor a oscuras.

-¿Maya?- Dijo una voz conocida al otro lado del aparato.

La castaña tardó un momento en reaccionar y pararse en el sofá, para evitar caerse en caso de mareo. Escuchó la voz como lejana, y tras todo lo que habia sucedido desde su llegada a Grand Line le parecieron años los que pasó sin saber de aquella persona. Hizo un sonido parecido a un saludo y esperó a que dijeran algo al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Acaso estás borracha?

-Si... creo que un poco demasiado.- Efectivamente, el mareo no tardó en llegar. Giró a duras penas alrededor del sofá y se dejó caer en este. El mundo giró por unos momentos y una sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo.

-Que pronto caes. Nunca cambias.

-Si...

-¿Huh? ¿Has dicho que soy guapo?- Al otro lado de la línea, Duval trató con todas sus fuerzas de guiñarle un ojo a nadie, lográndolo pasados un par de segundos.- ¿Has entregado la carta que te di?

Al parecer, la resistencia al alcohol no era una de sus únicas habilidades. Destacaban de igual modo la olvidadiza cabeza para según qué cosas. Duval ya la conocía lo suficiente como para saberlo, pero aún así le confió la tarea de entregarle el sobre a una persona en particular.

-Lo lamento.- Dijo arrastrando las palabras.- No lo he hecho...

Con un suspiro, el rubio le dijo que no pasaba nada. Podia hacerlo al día siguiente sin problema alguno. Aprovechó la ocasión para preguntarle por su primer día de instituto, la qual cosa no fue una buena opción.

-Mal, muy mal...- Empezó.- Conocí a Robin, pero ella ama a Soro...

-¿Soro?- Duval estaba algo más serio de lo normal.- Qué nombre más raro.

-Él es raaaro. Y tiene el pelo verde.- Sin darse cuenta empezó a sollozar.- Y Robin le amaaa...- Rompió en un llanto descontrolado, hasta que la voz de Duval le pidió que se calmara.

-Es decir, te gusta Robin pero a ella le gusta Soro...

-Es Zoro.- Corrigió.- Se llama Zoro.

-¿Guapo? Antes has dicho que su nombre era "Soro".

-Es Zoro.- Repitió. Duval decidió no hacerle mucho caso puesto que su estado no era muy favorable en esos momentos.- Y Robin está enamorada de él, no de mi.- Hizo afán de sonarse los mocos, pero una mezcla entre sollozo e hipo provocaron que el pañuelo quedara más impregnado de lo normal. La castaña hizo una mueca de asco.- Y no me lo dice para no hacerme daño, lo sé.

-Ebria das pena, Maya.- Se rió.- ¡Qué guapo que soy! Hoy Paulie ha preguntado por ti.

-Dudo que no supiera de mi expulsión.- Se sonó correctamente la nariz esta vez y dejó el pañuelo a un lado, pensando que ya lo recogería la mañana siguiente.

Duval le contó como se había burlado de él por haberse quedado sin compañera de taller durante un buen rato, además de enseñarles cosas muy interesantes que antes no habia mencionado. El rubio sospechaba que era para ponerle en un aprieto.

-Soy demasiado guapo.- Concluyó.- Voy a colgar.

-No, cuelga tu.- Hizo broma Maya.- Hasta mañana.- Y ambos dejaron el teléfono de lado. La castaña se dirigió hacia su cama, se quitó la ropa y se fue a dormir, consciente de que mañana se levantaría con un dolor de cabeza bastante molesto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capííítulo 4! Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, dejar reviews y regalarme vuestras opiniones en ellos. Las cosas van algo lentas en el principio pero poco a poco podréis ver como evolucionan los hechos. Al ser Law, quiero que mi fic sea especial . **

**Aviso: por si acaso, cuando empiece la letra en _cursiva_, hay alguna parte que puede herir la sensibilidad del lector. Podéis pasar directamente al final de esa parte para saber de igual modo lo que ocurrió. **

**Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece. **

Capítulo 4- Fugaz.

La luz que entraba por la ventana era ténue y apenas podía iluminar la habitación a través de las cortinas, pero de todas maneras fue suficiente para despertar a Maya. La muchacha, desde siempre, habia tenido el sueño ligero y más de una vez se habia ido a clase con ojeras bastante pronunciadas, aunque eso ocurrió hacía tiempo.

Con la distribución de esos muebles, tendría que replantearse la opción de colocar porticones de madera en la ventana, pero lo dejó de lado para levantarse y apagar el despertador, programado para una hora más tarde.

Se lavó y vistió sin prisas y comprobó como no habia leche en la nevera. Sin leche, no habia ni café ni batido de cacao, así que resignada se dijo a sí misma que tendría que saltar su sagrada rutina de la leche para beber zumo de naranja y dejarse caer muerta en el sofá, viendo la televisión. Tiró un pañuelo que no recordaba haber dejado ahí a la basura situada cerca y observó indiferentemente la pantalla.

Si habia algo que ella consideraba sagrado hasta ese entonces eran sus amigos. No aquellos a los que apenas terminaba de conocer, sinó a aquellos con los que habia compartido momentos inolvidables. No entendía por qué consideraba a Robin igualmente sagrada cuando, además de haberla conocido hacia un par de días, no le correspondía. Supuso que al no ser normal la atracción que sintió por ella en un principio, aquello repercutió en más de un aspecto.

Y luego estaba ese sombrero blanco con motas, el cual aún descansaba en la mesa. Se le habia caído a ese moreno que la miraba con una sonrisa burlona. Se palpó la cabeza al recordar como habia bebido con esos desconocidos, y hizo una mueca extraña al recordar particularmente al tal Killer. Era tan misterioso...

-Maya reacciona...- Se levantó para ir a tomar agua para calmar ese dolor de cabeza tan agudizado.- Vas terminar mal, muy mal...

Se volvió a sentar, una vez hubo cogido el gorro que se le cayó a Law, y lo observó con detenimiento mientras sonreía inconscientemente. Era cierto que Killer era también muy sensual, y el tipo de la castaña fueron siempre las personas singulares, pero pensaba en él como algo aún más pasajero que con Robin. Además, comprovó que no sonreía al pensar en él, algo que con el moreno ojeroso si que le habia ocurrido apenas divisó el sombrero con motas.

Si bien era cierto que si el rubio le pedía prestada una noche ella no se iba a negar, si dejaba pasar demasiado el tiempo sí lo haría, y una persona seria la culpable: Law.

El hecho de sonreír inconscientemente al pensar en él era una muestra clara de que se estaba enamorando del moreno. Era algo mucho más fuerte que lo que sentía con Robin, no era mera atracción sexual, por más fuerte que ésta fuera, hacia él.

Cuando llegó la hora de partir hacia el instituto, quiso dejar de lado esos pensamientos para centrarse en el segundo día que comenzaba en Grand Line. Fue a recoger su mochila y, al momento de coger el sombrero de Law, dudó. ¿Se lo ponía o lo llevaba en la mano? ¿Y en caso de llevarlo en la mano, cómo lo llevaba? No pensaba doblarlo porque seria una falta de respeto hacia lo que él consideraba importante. Pero el dilema permanecía impassible en su cabeza.

Salió de casa aún con la duda en la cabeza, pero fue jugueteando nerviosamente con él en el trayecto al instituto, permaneciendo las dos manos en su interior todo el rato. Sentía el aroma de Law, y le daba pena deshacerse de él tan pronto.

En eso pensaba cuando divisó la puerta de entrada, la gran verja negra y metálica dónde cierto individuo estaba apoyado, de perfil, mostrando su mirada seria y su cabello oscuro al descubierto. Era él.

Cuando la vió esperó pacientemente a que estuviera a un metro de distancia para comprovar que ella se habia estado fijando en él nerviosamente.

-¿Lo has lavado?- Preguntó, cogiéndolo al tiempo que ella se lo tendía.

-N-no, lo lamento...

El moreno sonrió y se marchó en dirección al instituto, pero se paró un momento. Maya se tensó. Lo que no sabía era que el chico le habia cogido cierta confianza al ver que su gorro no habia sido tocado de ningún modo extraño, ni lavarlo siquiera, justo lo que él habia planeado que haría una chica normal, pero que supuso que no daría tiempo a la joven de hacer. Además, no importaba cual fuese la situación, no dejaba nunca a nadie su sombrero.

-Gracias.- Fue todo lo que salió de su boca, antes de reprender la marcha.

La castaña tardó en reaccionar. La mayoría de alumnos ya habían entrado al edificio pero ella estuvo demasiado entretenida observando la espalda de Law como para caminar, así que cuando se percató de ello sólo pudo córrer hacia el taller. Recordaba dónde estaba, y allí daría classes de tecnología. Estaba impaciente.

Abrió la puerta justo a tiempo para que el timbre de inicio de las classes no la delatara y se sentó en el único lugar libre que habia en ese reducido espacio. Habia cuatro mesas grandes de madera y varios armarios con herramientas, apenas quedando espacio suficiente para algunas sillas. Decidió sentarse al lado al lado de Coby, quien la saludó titubeante y prestó atención al profesor Iceburg.

Las instrucciones eran senzillas pese a no estar al corriente de la parte teórica dada con anterioridad. Debía diseñar y construir un reloj de cuco.

-No se me da muy bien la tecnología.- Le confesó su compañero.- Prefiero las ciencias menos... complicadas.

Maya le dirigió una sonrisa.

-La clave está en darle un enfoque único y original.- Aconsejó.- No conformarse con un reloj de cuco normal y hacer algo que realmente te ilusione crear.- Se dirigió a su hoja en blanco y empezó con las medidas, formas, y poco a poco fue trazando lo que sería un reloj de cuco peculiar.

Coby, quien durante toda la classe había preferido observar a su compañera en lugar de su folio en blanco, quedó absorto en el diseño. No sólo le dió tiempo de verlo finalizado, sinó que Maya añadió una leyenda sobre los colores que debía poseer. Era increïble...

-Es un buen trabajó.- Elogió Iceburg a la salida de la clase, cuando le entregó el folio.- Así se hacen las cosas con un don.

Dicho "trabajo" era una torre de un castillo, con piedras de colores varios que formaban un mosaico alrededor de dicha torre y una princesa que salía a lomos de un caballo negro, con el vestido rasgado, de un ventanal de encima de la torre.

Se vistió para la siguiente classe, educación física. Nunca le habia gustado córrer o hacer atletismo, pero la ilusionaba hacer algún deporte jugando partidos en lugar de haciendo ejercicios, de modo que no siempre iba desilusionada a esa asignatura.

Ese día, pero, se encontró con algo inesperado.

No solamente se encontraban los de primer año, como ella o Luffy, sinó que también estaban los de tercer año. Ace y Robin entre ellos. Y particularmente él: Law. No sabia qué hacían allí los alumnos mayores, pero pensó que era preferible apartar la vista del moreno para posarla en el profesor, un hombre pelirrojo con una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, que se veía sumamente atractivo aún con su posible edad.

-Los de tercer año van a examinaros de artes marciales.- Anunció.- Tanto ellos como vosotros habéis terminado ese apartado, así que escojed a una pareja del otro curso rápido y empecemos con las clases. Buggy y Perona irán juntos.- Anunció con una sonrisa sádica.- Para pagar por lo que hicieron la anterior clase.

Las protestas de ambos jóvenes no tardaron en hacerse notar, pero ahora Maya tenía algo en mente: Robin. Cierto era que queria a Law, pero una oportunidad como aquella no queria dejarla pasar. Miró de reojo a Zoro, quién curiosamente también la estaba mirando. Le mató en su interior. Chorros de sangre salieron de su cabeza perforada y un charco de formaba a su alrededor, sin él saberlo. Durante unos segundos permanecieron de ese modo, hasta que la misma Robin se acercó al marimo, dejándole claro de manera sutil a la castaña que dejara de intentarlo.

Y entonces ella se arrepintió de no haber escogido a Law desde un principio. Pero... ¿qué le diría si le hubiera escogido? No tendría la menor idea de cómo plantarse allí y decirle algo, lo que fuera.

-Parece que vamos juntos.- Levantó la vista, topándose con alguien conocido. Se trataba de aquella otra persona de esa classe que no había querido matar el día anterior, mientras espiaba por la ventana del aula 14 como la mayoría flirteaban con Robin. El rarito de las cartas.

-S-si...- _¿Y a éste qué le digo?_, su yo interior se estaba tirando de los pelos, sin saber siquiera su nombre ni haber mantenido un solo contacto en su vida.- Me llamo Maya.

-Eso ya lo sabía.- Al parecer le importaba bien poco la prueba y se habia puesto a jugar a cartas en el suelo. La castaña estaba esperando a que él dijese su nombre, pero no lo hacía y se ponía nerviosa. Finalmente, obtó por sentarse frente a él y entablar conversación.

-¿Cómo puedes leer esas cartas?- Realmente se mostraba interesada en ese tipo de temas.

-Simplemente puedo.- Colocó un par de cartas con un Sol y una Luna en lados opuestos, y otras como la de un joglar y un corazón de verdad, no el típico dibujo que se veían en las paredes o las agendas de las chicas. A Maya le pareció observar una pequeña sonrisa, y el rubio levantó la mirada para dirigirla al montón. Ella lo siguió.

Primero reparó en quién estaba con Law. Era un chico de nariz larga y cuadrada, Kaku, y respiró tranquila al percatarse del poco interés que tenían ambos en conocerse mejor. Tal vez si hubiera sido ella habría corrido la misma suerte, y no le interesaba en especial.

-Vosotros dos.- Shanks se dirigía a ellos.- ¡Levantad el trasero para hacer algo!

Algunas miradas indiscretas se giraron a ver a quiénes gritaba, pero nadie pareció sorprendido de ver que Hawkins se veía envuelto en ello. Además, a Maya no le afectaba demasiado. No se tomaba en serio a ese profesor, así que miró a su compañero para ver qué hacía y, al cercionarse que no tenía intención alguna de moverse, se quedó mirando las cartas que iban y venían de un lado a otro en el suelo. Hawkins sonrió. Sabia que Shanks se marcharía y los dejaría sin hacer nada.

-¿Ya influenciando a los menores?- Dijo.- Al menos no la asustes.- Y, tal y como predijo el rubio, se marchó sin molestarles más.

-¿Siempre es así?- Inquirió ella refiriendose al profesor.

-Nadie le toma en serio cuando no sonríe como un loco.- Las cartas fuerons giradas nuevamente.- Deberías tener cuidado con las personas en las cuales te fijas.- Dijo, sonriendo solo un poco.- Las cartas dicen que vas a tener muchos dolores de cabeza por eso.

-Las cartas me sorprenden.- Prefirió no hacer ningún comentario sarcástico.- Tu predicción llega algo tarde.

-Mis predicciones nunca llegan tarde.

Se pasaron el rato charlando tranquilamente, generalmente conversaciones estúpidas acerca del futuro y las predicciones de Basil hasta que este afirmó que algo le ocurriría ese día que cambiaría el rumbo de su destino.

-¿Y qué es?- Ilusionada.

-No puedo decirlo.- El timbre sonó y tuvieron que irse a cambiar. Muchos estaban sudados por el esfuerzo, pero ellos apenas habian movido un solo músculo más que para hablar o señalar y mover cartas.- Ha sido un placer.- Terminó él, subiendo las escaleras hasta su aula, dónde seguramente sus predicciones continuarían.

Cuando Maya salió del vestuario de las chicas, era la última. También los de tercer año habian desaparecido para aprovechar el recreo y no quedaba ni un alma en ese pasillo. O eso pensaba, porque una mano prontó encontró su brazo, y tapó su boca con tanta rapidez que no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar.

La arrastró bruscamente hasta el baño de hombres y se encerraron en un pequeño espacio. Maya estaba paralizada, no tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacer, y se estaba volviendo pálida, hasta que una voz le susurró al oído:

-¿Y si hubiera sido un violador?

Al escuchar esa voz, se relajó. Destensó los músculos y volvió a respirar, captando ese olor tan característico de él. Se giró y comprovó que Trafalgar Law estaba ahí, impassible, con su sonrisa burlona. Acaso... ¿acaso le estaba mostrando la utilidad de la clase que se habia perdido ese día? El corazón de la chica empezó a latir demasiado rápido.

-¿Por... por qué has hecho eso?- No pudo evitar preguntarlo aún imaginando la respuesta. Seguía estando en un estado de confusión no demasiado acorde con la situación.

-Porque inmobilizarte no parecía demasiado difícil, Maya.

Su nombre pronunciado por su voz resultó ser más suave y agradable de lo normal. Pero si habia algo que a la castaña le aterrara, eso era sin duda un violador. No habia nada en el mundo que pudiera borrarle ese recuerdo de su mente, y el que el moreno lo haya vuelto a revivir le provocó temblores en todo el cuerpo.

Law la miró con cierta curiosidad. No parecía estar viéndole a él, sinó a un monstruo. A algo aterrador que no merecía ser visto ni mencionado a algo... a algo que hizo que se poniera de cuclillas al suelo, temblando aún, y sollozando.

El moreno pronto reaccionó. Si alguien escuchaba y se pasaba por allí, la situación no le sería muy favorable. Se sentó en el suelo y la atrajo hacia él con fuerza, abrazándola de modo que su brazo tapase su boca y, de igual modo, el sonido de sus sollozos.

Pasaron en esa situación unos minutos. Se sentía algo incómodo por las circumstancias, y por el hecho de estar abrazando a alguien. Se convencía a sí mismo que al haber sido su culpa el que se pusiera a llorar, era su responsabilidad hacer que parase. Claro que al no saber como, simplemente la apretaba más contra sí. Ni se imaginaba lo que pasaba por la mente de la castaña en esos momentos...

_Maya había salido del instituto junto a Giemi, pero al tener ella la extraescolar de ballet se habian tenido que separar al instante. Ese día sus padres tenían una reunión con sus tutores, provablemente para escuchar el mismo rollo de siempre sobre su poco rendimiento en clase. _

_Le daba pena no poder ir a classe con su mejor amiga, quién era un año menor. Soportaba a las chicas de su curso a duras penas, debido el choque de caracteres entre ellas. _

_Aquel día, pero, prefería no pensar en eso. Iba dando saltitos hacía su casa, ilusionada por tenerla para ella sola, y pensando en la de cosas que haría. Primero, comerse una bolsa de patatas fritas, sin compartirla con nadie. Segundo, ver su serie favorita y, para terminar, tumbarse de cualquier modo en el sofá. Esa actividad era la que más ilusión le hacía. _

_Las horas pasaron, y pensó que provablemente Giemi habría salido de ballet a esas horas. En cierto modo, la envidiaba. A veces deseaba ser ella, para poder tener ese cabello rubio platino y esos ojos pequeños, pero bellos. Y también se le presentaban ocasiones en las que no podía más que rendirse ante un chico, por estar éste enamorado de la rubia. No sería la primera vez que le pasaba. _

_En ese momento, el teléfono sonó. La melodía de "We are" se repetía incansable mientras rebuscaba en su habitación para dar con el dichoso aparato, pero cuando fue a pulsar el botón correcto, éste se apagó. Intentó volver a llamar, pero no lograba dar con ella. Porque el nombre de la pantalla había sido el de su mejor amiga. _

_Preocupada, decidió salir a buscarla. La escuela de danza quedaba algo lejos, pero si iba __corriendo cubriría ese espacio en poco más de diez minutos. Suspiró y se puso en marcha. _

_Llegó un cuarto de hora más tarde. Por el camino habia llamado al hermano de Giemi y éste le dijo que iba en camino, y se encontraron en un cruze, ambos corriendo, y se dirigieron hacia la escuela de danza. Dicho lugar estaba cerrado. No habia rastro de la joven por ningún lado, y decidieron buscar por los callejones cercanos. _

_Primero la vió Maya. Hizo un aviso al joven y iluminaron la zona, algo de lo que siempre se arrepintió. _

_El vestido de bailarina estaba rasgado por la parte del pecho, y el sujetador habia sido arrancado. Habia marcas sospechosas en los senos, las manos y las caderas. El vestido estaba desgarrado por la parte de la vagina y parecía que hubieran cortado con unas tijeras la ropa interior de Giemi. _

_Maya se dejó caer al suelo. _

_En la boca de su mejor amiga aún habian marcas de líquido blanco. En sus ojos aún había lágrimas y en su cabeza, sangre. _

_Prefirió no dirigir la mirada a la vagina para no encontrar el cuerpo más malherido, pero el joven que la acompañaba no pudo evitarlo. Estaba desgarrada. Un hilo de sangre se entremezclaba con líquido blanco, y habia marcas de quemaduras en los muslos de su hermana. _

_La policía no tardó en llegar. Refugiaron a ambos jóvenes, quienes estaban en shock, y llamaron a un montón de personas, pero ninguno de los dos pareció darse cuenta de lo que sucedía alrededor. _

_El hecho de que Giemi fuera terriblemente violada trastocó la vida de Maya y de Duval. Para ellos, recordar cuando empezó realmente su amistad siempre fue doloroso. _

**OK, este capítulo lo reescribí al completo porque 1)no me gustaba la idea de que Law visitara la casa de Maya que tenía en un principio, era demasiado Ooc (y puede que haya hecho Ooc igual en las otra parte, espero que me digáis algo al respecto, y 2)porque habia encontrado un callejón sin salida. **

**En cuanto al recuerdo de Maya, me sabe mal por Giemi. Pero cuando creé a la protagonista ya la creé con la imagen en mente de una pérdida importante, pero dudaba entre hermana o amiga. Espero que al menos la escena LawxMaya os haya parecido buena, ya dije que a partir del capitulo 4 es cuando esta pareja se intensifica. **

Hielaine**, gracias por tu review en especial. He revisado el capítulo y gracias a ti he podido eliminar tres molestos paréntesis. Gracias, no me habia dado cuenta de ellos antes :))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Y aquí estamos de nuevo. Me disculpo con mis lectores de otros fics, pero por un tiempo prefiero tener claras las cosas antes de continuar. Si escribiera sin ganas, dudo que saliera un buen resultado. **

Joee**, al no tener una cuenta no pude responderte: no sé si habrá o no lemmon en esta historia. Teniendo en cuenta mis ganas de no estropearla y mi poca experiencia en ese campo, dudo que eso ocurra, y menos tan pronto. Muchas gracias por haber comentado :))**

**Disclaimer: Es obvio que One Piece no me pertenece, ni su historia ni sus personajes.**

Capítulo 5- El valor de la noche.

Había pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido con Law, y se sentía totalmente incapaz de mirarle a la cara. Le molestaba, además, comprobar que cuando lo hacía disimuladamente en los pasillos éste no parecía percatarse de su presencia, la ignoraba como si nada hubiera ocurrido y fuera un alma más en ese instituto. No podía soportarlo.

Y por si fuera poco, su obsesión por él rozaba la locura. Pensaba en él en todos los momentos del día, no soportaba observarle a través de su ya adueñada ventana en el aula 14 y, lo peor de todo, sus deseos eran cada vez más irrefrenables. A punto estuvo de saltarle encima cuando se encontraron a solas en uno de los pasillos que conducía al taller...

Durante esa última semana no habia hecho nada de interés. Entregó la carta de Duval, que para su sorpresa iba dirigida a Sanji. En un principio se imaginó que se trataba de algo importante, pero por la cara de asco que puso el rubio, debía de ser otra de las invenciones del primero.

Recordaba que en los últimos años la buena amistad que mantenía con él había ido degradandose un poco, pero a la vez volviéndose fuerte y valuosa. Era algo extraño que Maya prefería no profundizar demasiado, así que en múltiples ocasiones se obligó a sí misma a no pensar en ello.

Aquel día era sábado. No habia classes, no tenía ganas de ver a sus amigos y, lo que era peor, tenía claro que regresaría a casa de sus padres a pasar el fin de semana. La idea no la disgustaba, pero habia algo que la perturbaba desde hacía unos días. Sus antiguos colegas apenas sabían detalle alguno de lo que estaba haciendo en Grand Line. No tenía ganas de que pensaran que se habia unido a algún tipo de banda y se habia olvidado de ellos...

Por eso mismo, se dijo que saldría aquella noche junto a los Tobiu Raiders. Debido su buena amistado con Duval, antiguamente se había llegado a considerar que fuera la mano derecha de éste, pero nadie se atrevía a confirmar nada.

-Ten cuidado.- Advirtió su padre, mirándola de reojo.- Sé que tienes ganas de fiesta, pero no bebas demasiado y sobre todo no fumes.- Apartó el cigarrillo de su boca para exhalar, escuchando como cerraba la puerta su hija tras de sí.

-¡Maya!- Mozu y Kiwi saltaron encima de ella al verla. La castaña sonrió ampliamente y correspondió al gesto con entusiasmo.- Ésta noche vamos a ir a Upper Yard, Duval y los demás ya se encuentran allí.

-¿Los demás?- Empezaron a andar a paso animado. Maya no se habia vestido de ninguna forma especial, puesto que siempre iba igual. Ropa cómoda pero elegante, muy al contrario de sus amigas, que solían ir ligeras de ropa, pero que por algún modo no era tan insinuante como realmente parecería en otras personas.

No tardaron en llegar al local llamado "Upper Yard". Estaba a rebosar de gente. La mesera, Conis, una joven rubia que siempre sonreía a todos, les indicó una mesa algo alejada dónde, efectivamente, se encontraba Duval junto con los demás Tobiu Raiders. Kiwi, Mozu y Maya se dirigieron allí y se acomodaron de algún modo en el banco, tomando las cervezas

El alcohol y la diversión se consumían rápido, y ni siquiera habia pasado media hora que Duval dijo las palabras de siempre y salieron, tras pagar, hacia la oscuridad de la noche.

-Vamos a patearles el trasero.- Dijo algo borracho. Maya lo miraba de reojo, algo nerviosa por lo que sucedía. Las palabras de siempre, eran aquellas que a duras penas lograba pronunciar y que mandaban a todos a la guarida de la banda con la que siempre estuvieron rivalizando a tener una pelea. La única diferencia, es que la castaña no solía participar en ellas. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo hacía esa vez.

El camino fue largo. Como siempre, un par de chicos tuvieron que parar para devolver todo lo que habían consumido, lo que hacía que la duración del trayecto se alargara. Pronto la divisaron, tras cruzar el parque.

Un edificio en construcción lleno de pintadas. Se habían colocado algunas puertas improvisadas de madera y habia también varios graffittis adornando las paredes con palabras obcenas que nadie se molestaba en leer. Y, claro, la pintada que resaltaba sobre todas las demás: la del símbolo de dicha banda. Duval rompió una botella, provocando un ruido en el interior.

-¡A por ellos muchachos!- Gritó el rubio, provocando que una marea de gente corriera a rebentar la puerta. Sin embargo, al parecer ya se lo esperaban y éstos los recibieron en posición de ataque.

Maya nunca habia sido de esas cosas. Le gustaba hablar a gritos con la gente, pero la verdad era que se acobardaba si contra quién tenía que pelear era un matón de dos metros con una sonrisa amenazante y una curiosa habilidad para arrancarlo todo de cuajo. Con esos se guardaba hasta las miradas.

-¡Yo me ocupo de Arlong!- Bramó Duval, aún medio borracho. Alguien dijo algo, pero como de costumbre se lo tomó a su manera.- ¿Huh? ¿Habéis dicho que soy guapo?

Nadie contestó. O al menos, si lo hicieron, no pudo escuchar la respuesta por todo el ruido que estaba generándose. No había duda alguna de que todo estaba marchando tal y como los Tobiu Raiders querían, pero Maya prefirió salir del lugar tan buen punto hubo entrado. Escuchó un par de gritos ahogados y se asomó tímida a ver de qué bando procedían, pero la tranquilizó ver que sólo había sido producto de un puñetazo mal dado en el lugar equibocado. Suspiró. Su corazón estaba marchando a cien por hora.

-¡Aquí hay una!- La castaña se paralizó entera al escuchar esa voz tan cerca de ella. Levantó su cabeza lentamente, temerosa de lo que pudiera encontrar, y cayó al suelo justo a tiempo para evitar un puñetazo de uno de los escualos de Arlong. Se levantó a duras penas y se puso en posición de ataque.

El joven saltó por la ventana en lugar de rodearla y se crugió los dedos sonriendo burlón. Al parecer, aquella chiquilla era la que habian estado buscando un par de días atrás, y no habían encontrado.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Parece que la mano derecha de Duval se habia escondido como una rata estos últimos días.

La chica no dijo nada. Apretó los puños con fuerza, mentálizandose y repitiendo para sí misma que todo saldría bien. No recordaba haber peleado con él antes, pero tenía aspecto de no ser un simple esbirro, sinó alguien que llevaba peleando el tiempo suficiente como para abatirla. Y aquello no le gustaba en absoluto.

-Sin embargo, no te creas que el jefe te matará. No le gusta ensuciarse las manos.- Cada paso que él daba, ella lo retrocedía.- Lo primero es humillar a Duval.

Maya estaba más que asustada, estaba aterrada. Estaba decidida a salir corriendo, pero le daba miedo dejar a sus compañeros atrás, como si el hecho de huir significara su derrota. Observó como tanto Kiwi como Mozu habían vencido a un par de hombres y ahora se enfrentaban a otro. Eran fuertes, que ella estuviera allí no importaba lo más mínimo.

Se giró y arrancó a córrer tanto como pudo, girando por todos lados para tratar de despistar al rubio (porque era rubio, por más que alguien se empeñara en decir que su cabello era de color medio caqui) que en ese momento la seguía.

Hubo un momento en que ya se habia alejado hacia el otro barrio, aún siendo perseguida por él. Su propio instinto de supervivencia la hizo llegar hasta esos extremos, se dijo que algún día tendría que entrenar si realmente queria seguir saliendo con los Tobiu Raiders y sus amigas por allí.

En ese instante la alcanzó. Se le tiró encima y ella quedó aplastada por el peso del chico, de espaldas a él.

-Maldita rata, como corres...- Respiró agitadamente, recuperándose de la carrera. Maya también, esperando recuperarse pronto para huir aprovechando cualquier oportunidad que se le presentase.

Tras un sermón sobre la utilidad que tendría para Arlong y su afán por humillar a los Tobiu Raiders, aflojó su agarre y Maya aprovechó para forcejear muy fuerte, consiguiendo salir lo suficientemente deprisa como para continuar, ésta vez dirigiéndose al parque.

-¡Maldita sea!- Gritó, corriendo de nuevo en dirección a la castaña.

Sorteó varios árboles que se cruzaron en su camino, tomando un atajo para llegar al centro y esconderse, y llegó a unas escaleras. Escuchaba la voz del chico maldiciendo a sus espaldas y no dudó en córrer escaleras abajo. Recordaba el truco que le enseñó Mozu y saltó encima de la barandilla, deslizándose rápido por ésta y saltando en el momento justo en que se interrumpía.

-¡Maldita rata!- El joven la seguía de cerca.

Maya continuaba avanzando a una velocidad vertiginosa. Se encorbó un poco justo antes de perder el equilibrio tras tratar de esquivar a un joven que estaba allí, cayendo dando numerosas vueltas sobre sí misma, y clávandose un par de cristales en las palmas de las manos. Aún habian muchas escaleras por bajar antes de encontrarse a salvo, y no tendría la oportunidad de llegar a ellas. Se levantó como pudo, pero un pisotón en su espalda le dió entender que habia sido demasiado lenta.

La pressión que Chew ejercía sobre ella era brutalmente pesada. No podía levantarse y, además, se estaba tomando de nuevo su tiempo tras la persecución. La adrenalina hacia un buen rato que circulaba a toda velocidad por la sangre de la castaña, y ahora lo hacía con más intensidad.

-Al fin te atrapo, rata escurridiza.- Dijo entre jadeos el escualo.- Has de tener huevos para joderme de este modo.

Maya estaba avergonzada. Habia visto su cara y estaba convencida de que daba pena, y más en esa posición. Si no hacía algo, jamás lograría llamar su atención positivamente.

Reunió todas sus fuerzas. No recordaba que hubiese mencionado que se iba a rendir. Los Tobiu Raiders habían sido su punto de apoyo tras todo lo que sucedió tiempo atrás, y aunque no salía con ellos por las noches por motivos como ese, gustaba de su alocada compañia.

Si alguien podia con Chew, iba a ser ella.

Logró levantarse, incluso con las heridas que amenazaban con volverse más serias y dolorosas, y de un puñetazo en la espinilla logró desequilibrar al escualo y ponerse en pie. Buscó la figura de antes, pero no la encontró. Aún si no habia nadie que pudiera verla, debía vencer. Pero en ese terreno estaba en desventaja. Se subió nuevamente a la barandilla y sin esperar a deslizarse se puso a correr sobre ella, a duras penas manteniéndose en pie, hasta terminar en el parque oficialmente. Chew no tardó en seguirla, sin percatarse de que en ese terreno ella recuperaba sus fuerzas y su confianza.

-Terminemos esto de una buena vez.- Aclaró él.- No puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo.

Por miedo a tartamudear, ella no dijo nada y se plantó tan firme como fue capaz. Pronto él se avalanzó contra ella, pero lo esquivó y provocó su caída, mas se volvió a levantar.

Chew escupió al suelo con desdén. Se avalanzó nuevamente y le asestó un golpe con sus nudillos, fuertes como el tronco de un árbol. Maya cayó al suelo, con el ojo ardiéndole en dolor. Se puso en pie para avalanzarse nuevamente, pero al estar algo atontada por el golpe solo cayó de nuevo.

_No soy ninguna cobarde. Y si realmente era él... no debo permitir que me vea de este modo._

Sus pies se pusieron firmes de nuevo. Se ordenó a si misma olvidar el dolor que la azotaba en las palmas de las manos y el ojo derecho, y con los ojos inyectados en rabia le asestó un golpe en la mejilla derecha. No contenta con eso, dió tro golpe en la izquierda y terminó con una patada dirigida a su entrepierna, causando con ello la caída de su rival.

Pero aquello no era suficiente. Un esbirro de Arlong no caería con tanta facilidad, y decidió aprovechar el momento para marcharse corriendo de allí.

Trafalgar Law, oculto entre los árboles, sólo sonrió.

...

Maya se dejó caer exhausta en el interior de un trenecito de madera a la otra punta del parque, respirando agitada. Habia tenido mucha, muchisima suerte. Aún no creía que hubiera medio-derrotado a alguien como Chew, y prefería no bajar su guardia por si aparecía por allí, sorprendiéndola y mandándola al infierno. Para su suerte, los minutos pasaron total y absolutamente silenciosos, hasta que su teléfono empezó a sonar. Se habia cambiado su tono de "We Are" tras el incidente con Giemi, y ahora uno predeterminado sonaba en su lugar.

-¿¡Maya?!- Gritó la voz de Kiwi tras el auricular.- ¿¡Dónde estás?!

Tras una respiración para tranquilizarse contestó a su pregunta, contándole todo lo sucedido, pero ahorrándose el detalle de que le pareció ver al chico que le encantaba cerca.

-¡Enseguida vamos para allà!- Dijo, no dejándole tiempo a la castaña para decir nada. Pero lo cierto era que se sentía feliz, por algún motivo. Tras la subida de adrenalina, y su media victoria contra Chew, se sentía tan poderosa que pensaba que incluso podría vencerle a Arlong. Obviamente, ni se planteó intentarlo. Lo recreó en su mente, sonriendo de manera peculiar tras la imagen.

Sus amigas cumplieron su promesa. En menos de diez minutos, habian llegado al parque. Todos estaban magullados y con múltiples moratones por todo el cuerpo, y se sentaron dentro del trenecito a pesar de tener tan poco espacio a compartir las anécdotas de esos días. El alcohol casi habia dejado de hacer efecto en los más afectados, como Duval, y la derrota de Arlong por parte de este fue contada con sumo detalle y con demasiadas preguntas, dirigidas a los alllí presentes, sobre quién habia declarado que era guapo.

...

La mañana del lunes Maya apareció en classe con unas gafas de Sol. El profesor de matemáticas le rogó que se las quitara más de una vez, pero ya que no se lo tomaba en serio ella decidió hacer caso omiso a su petición.

En lengua, pero, no tuvo la misma suerte.

Jinbe era un profesor imponente que provocaba escalofríos. No pudo evitar hacerle caso y dejar que todos vieran, para su mala suerte, el ojos morado que traía. Varias miradas se posaron en ella, y bajó la cabeza tratando de evitar la muy notable marca que el puño de Chew le habia dejado como recuerdo de su enfrentamiento. Lo último que quería era que pensaran que era una matona o algo por el estilo. No quería más peleas. No, al menos, por un tiempo.

Aun con sus pocas expectativas en cuanto a esa clase, logró hacerla sin casi aburrirse. Loa ejercicios orales eran una buena manera de entretenerse, y más si ella no tenía que leer ningún texto. Desconectó y se puso a pensar en él. Cuanto deseaba verle. Lo anhelaba.

**Bueno, este capítulo es especial para mí. Además de incluir parte de la relación de Maya con sus antiguos compañeros, escuchando la canción de "Falling inside the black", de Skillet, la escena de ella deslizándose por la barandilla apareció y me dije que tenía que incluirlo. **

**La segunda razón por la que es especial, es porque el que un personaje "débil" y "cobarde" (como Usopp o Nami en los primeros capítulos) puede lograr una gran hazaña si tiene un objetivo claro, una determinación. Oda solía ponerlo de ese modo con Nami y Usopp, y sentí la necesidad de hacer un capítulo similar con Maya. **

**En mi blog (link en mi perfil), podéis encontrar una imagen de Maya.**

**Nota: Chew es el gyojin que venció Usopp en Arlong Park. Lo siento, escualo, pero estás condenado a ser vencido por los débiles de la serie xD**

**Nota II: Hay un dibujo de Maya en mi blog (link en mi perfil), así que para los curiosos podéis pasaros por allí cuando queráis.**

**Y una última nota: aquí Arlong aparece como algo débil, pero lo que pretendía que se mostrara es que Duval es el fuerte. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Primero: One Piece no me pertenece, ni su historia ni sus personajes, pero si mi OC y _ésta_ historia. **

**Segundo: Como siempre, agradecer vuestros reviews. Sé que resulta repetitivo pero realmente ayudan a continuar con una historia. Acepto criticas constructivas porque quiero mejorar, y admito que llevar a Law sigue resultándome algo dificil así que cualquier consejo o observación será bienvenida. **

**Feliz cumpleaños (con retraso por debidos asuntos personales) a Apoo ^_^. Capítulo medio-dedicado a dicha supernova.**

**Muchas gracias :))**

Capítulo 6- Dime que no te has fijado en él.

Realmente Maya no se consideraba una persona que avanzara rápido con las relaciones con la gente. Solía tomarse su tiempo para pensar las cosas, no era tan lanzada como se habia mostrado en un principio con Nico Robin. Y para percatarse de aquello tan sólo hacía falta fijarse en lo poco que había avanzado con Trafalgar Law pasado un mes desde su llegada a Grand Line.

Las heridas provocadas por la pelea de los Tobiu Raiders y los escualos de Arlong ya habían desaparecido y ni siquiera notaba el cuerpo entumecido como en aquellos primeros días. Se encontraba perfectamente. Sonreía, y no se lo creía.

La castaña tiró el envase del zumo de naranja en la papelera que alguien habia sacado de su lugar y que ahora se encontraba en medio del camino, rodeándola sin molestarse en dejarla en su posición original. No le importaba demasiado, era algo de lo que ya se encargarían las personas adequadas.

Llegó a la zona de las taquillas con toda la intención de quedar con Luffy, Nami y el resto aquella tarde para hacer algo, lo que quiera que fuera, y divertirse. Sobretodo eso último.

-Ei.- Saludó a la pelirroja, la única presente. Durante las dos últimas semanas había empezado a simpatizar más con ella y hasta le habia contado las ansias asesinas que tenia con Zoro cada vez que se crecía al ser él el que estuviera con Robin. Era un tío orgulloso al que no podia soportar.

-Hola, Maya.

La castaña comenzó a hablar de temas triviales con su compañera. Desde las clases de Jinbe, hasta las de Gan Fall pasando por el severo y estrambótico director Smoker. Todo, claro, mientras no les tocaba presentarse a su classe.

-... pero sigo pensando que a veces es muy estricto.- Inchó sus mofletes mientras se cruzaba de brazos, disconforme con la opinión de Nami sobre la dureza del director.- Y eso tampoco es algo que tú me puedas negar, precisamente.

-Cierto, cierto.- La pelirroja sonrió. Habían dejado de lado sus rivalidades anteriores para volverse algo más "íntimas", si así lo llamaba a veces. Se apoyó en una de las taquillas de los de tercer año, algo cansada.- ¿Aún no te has rendido en cuanto a Robin?

Maya dudó.

-Bueno...

-¿Ya te has fijado en otra persona?- Nami sonrió pícara a más no poder, y empezó a pincharla por varias partes de su cuerpo con la intención de hacerla enfadar.- ¿En quién, en quién?

La castaña fue hinchándose poco a poco, a punto de explotar, hasta que una sombra se divisó al final del pasillo. Siempre que sentía los pasos de alguien aproximarse rezaba para que fuera él, para que la viera y se fijara en su existencia de una maldita vez. Aunque nunca era así.

-...

Aquella vez, el destino quiso hacerla entrar en el más grande de los nerviosismos. Efectivamente, se trataba de Trafalgar Law, el chico por el que tenía una malsana obsesión. Se volvió roja al instante al percibir su rostro moreno, sus ojos oscuros y aquel sombrero de motas que tiempo atrás habia estado en su casa, también.

Pasó cerca de ellas, en silencio. Sus pisadas resonaron por todo el lugar hasta que se perdió de vista escaleras arriba, por algún motivo desconocido. La reacción de Maya no le pasó desapercibida a Nami, quién se volvió pálida como el papel.

-Por fabor... dime que no te has fijado en él...

Maya se giró, más que nerviosa.

-¿Eh?

-Es evidente que es él quién te gusta. No puedes ir enamorándote del primero que se cruza en tu camino, Maya. Sino va a terminar como con Robin.- Nami se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz, mientras pensaba argumentos que pudieran apoyar su petición.

-Pero nadie se fija en él.

-Tampoco nadie se fija en Buggy. Piensa un poco: ¿por qué crees que nadie se fija en él?

-¡Y yo que sé! Seguramente porque todos son estúpidos, eso no me interesa.- Se cruzó de brazos tratando de sonar aún más convincente.- Además, si nadie lo hace, no voy a tener competencia.

-No mezcles a Zoro en esto.

-No le he mezclado.

-¡Te referías a él!- La pelirroja alzó los brazos, exhasperada.- De todos modos, enamorarte de él no va a traerte más que problemas, Maya. Trata de olvidarle lo más pronto posible.

-...

-Oh, no...

-...

-No me digas que ya lo llevas en tu cabeza por un tiempo.- Al momento que la castaña asentía, Nami lanzó el suspiro cargado de pesadez más grande que habia hecho en mucho, muchisimo tiempo.- Creo que no tienes remedio.

El timbre sonó, haciéndoles saber que ya llegaba el momento de volver a sus classes. Maya se dirigió a su taquilla para sacar su mochila y miró una última vez por las escaleras que momentos atrás había subido Law, con la esperanza de verle bajar, pero desistió y se fue, de nuevo, hacia su aula correspondiente.

-Hola Maya.- La saludó alguien al cruzar un pasillo. La castaña se giró al instante, pues había estado alerta, pero o esperó encontrarse con cierto pelirrojo sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Una sonrisa abierta, sincera pero que también podría haber calificado de superficial.

-Hola Kid.- Dijo, sonriendo timidamente. No esperaba que ellos hablaran con ella en el instituto. Y decía "ellos" porque Killer se encontraba detrás del robusto joven que la habia hablado.

-Ésta noche vamos a beber.- Continuó.- ¿Te apuntas?

Con una amplia sonrisa, asintió frenéticamente. Estuvo tentada a preguntar si Law también iría, pero decidió que lo mejor sería no mostrar interés en él. No, al menos, hasta que tuviera las cosas claras y no le importara que el moreno se enterara de lo que sentía por él.

_Dios mío, eso ha sonado muy cursi incluso para mi_. Maya se sacudió esos pensamientos de la mente y entró al mismo tiempo que Buggy.

_Nami ha dicho que a nadie le interesa Buggy_, comenzó, _seguro que es un buen tipo_.

Maya había cogido la costumbre de pasarse el tiempo invirtiendo en sus mundos. Tenía varios: el mundo de Robin, el mundo de Law, su propio mundo, el de sus amigos y, también, el de Grand Line. O al menos de ese modo se había acostumbrado a classificar sus pensamientos.

En ese mismo momento, y teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de Buggy y de todos aquellos compañeros de classe en los que pensaba, abrió la puerta del último.

En Water 7 había llegado a estudiar más de historia, así que prestar atención a esa classe se volvió algo secundario. Pensó en Buggy.

Él era el payaso oficial de la classe. Siempre decía cosas innecesarias y realmente a veces resultaba molesto, pero seguro que alguien habría en ese instituto que se hubiera interesado por él alguna vez en su vida, ¿no? Tampoco era tan horrendo como para que eso no sucediera.

Bueno, y luego estaban Coby y Kaku. Sin duda alguna, el segundo ligaba. Era tan imposible imaginar que esa peculiar nariz no atraía miradas que ni se lo planteó antes. Claro que el pelirosado... era otro tema, porque su timidez no conocía límites, aunque le caía realmente bien.

Las horas pasaron. Los minutos, también, llegando al momento de salir del instituto Grand Line para dirigirse hacia su casa, pero una mano firme se lo impidió. De nuevo, en su mente, cruzaron cientos de escenas distintas, pero no tenía sentido llevar una a cabo al toparse de bruces con Kid y con Killer. El protagonista de esas miles de escenas era otro, que caminaba a paso relajado calle abajo, ignorando su presencia, como de costumbre.

-¿Al final vienes o no?- El rubio fue el que habló primero, provocando una mueca de molestia en su compañero.

-Claro. ¿A qué hora?- La decepción de no encontrar a quién se esperaba desapareció en qüestión de segundos.

-Estaremos en el bar de Shakki sobre las nueve, provablemente.- A Maya le extrañó el comportamiento algo molesto de Kid. Preguntó si habia algo mal, y la respuesta la dejó algo confusa.- Nada, que celebraremos el cumpleaños de Apoo. ¿Sabes quién es?

-No... creo haber escuchado su nombre en algún lugar hace ya mucho tiempo, pero no sabría decirte ni dónde ni en qué contexto.

Killer le revolvió el pelo.

-No te rayes mucho pensándolo. Al fin y al cabo, es el eterno rival de Kid.

-No es mi eterno rival, idiota.- Un golpe fue a parar en la cabeza del joven rubio, quién se puso a reír mientras su amigo le daba golpes tan fuerte como podía, obviamente de mal humor. Aún así, la castaña se mostraba algo curiosa sobre como el cumpleaños de alguien que te caía mal podía provocarte mal humor, y aún más tratándose de Kid.

-Nos vemos.

-Hasta luego.- La castaña cambió su rumbo habitual para dirigirse a un lugar distinto, el cual no era su piso en una de las calles cercanas. Había estado realmente aburrida esos días, cuando hacía vida sedentaria en su vacía casa, y puesto que su padre le habia enviado algo de dinero extra ese mes, no le pareció mala idea aprovecharlo para comprar un par de libros, al menos.

Recordó un par de recomendaciones que le hicieron, y tras pagar y tumbarse en el sofá de su casa, pasó su tiempo libre leyendo. Le importaban muy poco los deberes de matemáticas: era viernes y los viernes no se estudiaba. Aunque algunos catalogaran lo que estaba haciendo como algo parecido.

Llegado el momento, pero, estaba realmente entusiasmada. No conocía al tal Apoo, pero sin lugar a dudas la presencia de Kid y de Killer harían que el ambiente fuera más relajado. Quién sabe, tal vez el chico era guapo y todo. Podía aprovechar para ligar con él y poner celoso a Law.

-¿Qué celoso ni qué mierdas, estúpida? A Law no le provocaria celos en lo más mínimo.- Se observó en el espejo, avergonzada de sus pensamientos.- Payasa...- Se lavó la cara, se peinó y decidió que no estaria mal cambiar su ropa por una más presentable, aunque no lo suficiente como para desencajar.

Lanzando un suspiro, salió de casa. Era cierto, tal vez Law se encontraba allí. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, la viera y pensara que ella era una chica extraña que le llamaba la atención. Cuanto anhelaba conseguir llamar su atención de algún modo. Si gracias a él, su reciente semi-obsesión por Robin había desaparecido.

A la hora señalada, entró en el bar de Shakki. Había un grupo pequeño y bullicioso en la esquina más alejada, y realmente tuvo que admitir que jamás ligaría con Apoo, el cual era un tanto peculiar. Según lo que le habían contado, era uno de los 11 supernovas de Grand Line.

-¡Maya!- Llamó Kid, visiblemente borracho. Ella sonrió. Podía ser un tipo directo y molesto, pero sabía como ser algo más... "cálido". Llamarlo cariñoso sería llegar al límite de la aberración.- ¡Bebe, bebe!

Se sentó en una silla al lado del pelirrojo, frente a Killer y al famoso Apoo, el cual cumplía años. Lo felicitó y el castaño movió los codos de un modo extraño, provocando escalofríos en la recién llegada. Hizo algún comentario superior y todos menos Kid estallaron en risas. Éste último tan sólo lo veía receloso, algo malhumorado, porque Killer había decidido eso sin contar con su opinión. Le había parecido provechosa la amistad que pudieran establecer con el cumpleañero.

Las horas pasaron.

Los clientes que antes habían ocupado las demás mesas ya habían salido por la puerta, y Shakki se había encendido su cigarrillo mientras obserbava divertida al cuarteto que hablaba a gritos y se ahogaba con las risas que daban, alegres, divertidas, y tremendamente arrastradas. Una conseqüencia de su borrachera. De nuevo tendría que llevarles a casa. Le habían pagado el anterior viaje, así que no tenía problema con ello.

-Ey.- Saludó una voz conocida.

-Se te hechaba en falta en ese grupito.- Dió una calada sonriendo al ver su mirada.- Parece que llegas tarde para mantener una conversación medianamente normal con cualquiera de ellos.

-Parece que Apoo está pasando un buen cumpleaños.- La sonrisa perturbadora regreso a sus labios y se dirigió a la mesa en la que Kid estaba contando un chiste malo sobre cualquier parida que haya pasado por su cabeza, mientras bebía a tragos una cerveza de muchas.- Hola.

-¡Trafalgar Law!- El cumpleañero arrastró las palabras, levantando la cerveza.- Menuda cara de muerto llevas encima.

-Apoo.- Dijo como todo saludo, cogiendo una silla y sentándose. Al igual que a Kid, a veces sentía que le repelía su carácter.

-¡Por el muerto viviente!- Brindó, provocando risas en el pelirrojo, el cual ya llevaba un numero considerable de latas a su alrdedor. Las suficiente como para reír una gracia del castaño. Killer, sin embargo, parecía estar ligeramente borracho, nada más.

Tanto Maya como Kid chocaron sus latas con demasiada intensidad, provocando que se derramara un poco de su contenido sobre sus ropas. Apoo y el rubio se rieron ante la cara de fastidio que puso Law, continuando sus chistes malos sobre su apariencia.

-Bueno chicos.- Dijo Shakki pasado un largo rato.- Creo que va siendo hora de que regreséis a casa. Confío en que tú los llevarás, Law.- Sonrió, tratando de aparentar normalidad, aún sabiendo que el joven no tenía ganas de llevarles a casa, aunque no tuviera otro remedio.

-Laa~w.- Kid arrastró las palabras, mientras casi le hacía tragar una lata medio vacía que conservaba de milagro en su mano derecha.- No seas roñoso. ¡A otro baa~r!

-Deberías dejar tu mala costumbre. Tienes mal aliento.

-¡Roñoso!- Repitió Maya, quien a su vez se apoyaba en Kid, riendose junto a Killer y Apoo.

-Sois una molestia.- Law dejó caer al pelirrojo de mala manera en un banco, al tiempo que se masajeaba el puente de la nariz con cansancio. No soportaba a los borrachos cuando él era el que tenía que lidiar con ellos. Aquella se la haría pagar a Shakki de algún modo...

-No digas ee~so.- Maya tiró su lata vacía a la papelera de al lado, fallando patéticamente. No pensaba recoger la basura de otros.- A mi me gustas.- Sonrió, aunque algo mareada debido al alcohol.- Voy a deprimirme si dices que soy una molestia.- Hizo un puchero mal fingido al tiempo que todos los bebidos se ponían a reír a la vez de un modo escandaloso.

A Trafalgar Law aquello no le hizo ni pizca de gracia.

-Eso, eso.- El pelirrojo se apoyó en Maya para poder acercar su rostro al del moreno.- ¿A ella le gustas no? Trata de ser amable por una vez en tu vida, ¡a nadie volverás a gustarle!- Todos volvieron a estallar en risas.

La sonrisa perturbadora regresó a su rostro al momento justo en que Apoo iba a hacer uno de sus comentarios, pero todos callaron al verla, temiendo que fuera a hacer algo de lo que iban a acordarse por el resto de sus días.

-¿Es cierto que te gusta?- Killer se atrevió a hablar, habiendo captado el significado de esas palabras al ser el menos borracho de los cuatro.

-Sii~.- Se puso a reír, como todos los demás.- Tengo una obsesión con él.

Las risas regresaron, pero la castaña se quedó callada, mirando con los mofletes inchados al rubio.

-Es en serio.- Continuó. Aunque ante el silencio de los demás, no pudo evitar hecharse a reír, igual que todos los que la siguieron. Tratando de ignorarles, Law se puso a andar en dirección a la casa de Kid, que era la que pillaba más cerca.

-¡Ey, espera!- Killer se levantó como pudo, arrastrando a todos los demás consigo, llevándoles a casa del pelirrojo.

El moreno observó de reojo a Maya, quién estaba riendo como si nada los chistes de Kid. Sentía curiosidad por ella, lo admitía. Normalmente el que se obsesionaba era él por los demás, no los demás por él.

_Está borracha, seguramente desvaría_. Pero siguió con una extraña sonrisa, como de costumbre perturbadora, hasta que llegaron a casa del pelirrojo y los soltó a todos allí. Ya se buscarían la vida cuando se levantaran, él no iba a aguantarles el resto de la noche.


	7. Chapter 7

**Me alegran mucho vuestros reviews, realmente gracias por tomaros la molestia de dejarlos, y gracias también a todos los que la ponen en favs/follow. Espero que os guste este capítulo y que lo disfrutéis. **

**NOTA: Metástasis es el término que se utiliza cuando el cáncer se ha extendido por otros órganos, ergo termina siendo letal. Mortal o terminal, como querais llamarlo.**

**Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, sólo Maya y esta historia. **

Capítulo 7- De resacas y hospitales.

Aquella mañana de sábado, cuando Maya despertó en el suelo de esa casa que no era la suya, adolorida debido a la dureza de este, no estaba sola. A su alrededor, tirados de cualquier modo, estaban Apoo, Kid y Killer. El último había tenido la sensatez de acomodarse en el sofá antes de caer rendido ante el sueño.

La castaña se levantó como pudo, tambaleándose en un principio, y sintiendo pinchazos fuertes y agudos en su cabeza.

-Mierda de resaca...- Gruñó. Lo peor era que no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, ni cómo habían llegado los tres hasta allí.

Sintiéndose como una intrusa, pero sin encontrar otra solución posible dadas las circumstancias, se dirigió a la cocina para buscar un vaso de agua y beberlo de un solo trago. Observó con curiosidad como estaba todo ordenado, muy distinto a cómo se imaginaba la casa de cualquiera de esos tres, y comprovó como el reloj marcaba las doce del mediodía del veinte de marzo. Suspiró. Había tenido mañanas mejores.

Dejó el vaso a un lado y regresó al salón, sentándose en el sofá una vez hubo acomodado un poco mejor a Killer, poniendo mucho empeño en hacer movimientos suaves para evitar despertarle. Sonrió para sí al pensar en las agujetas que tendría en el cuello cuando se levantara, al haber pasado toda la noche en una posición tan incómoda. Justo cuando iba a acomodarse mejor ella misma, Apoo abrió los ojos.

-¿Hm?- Se rascó la cabeza, incorporándose y haciendo crujir sus huesos como si nada.- ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?

-Nos trajo Law.- Killer no se había movido del lugar en el que le acomodó Maya, pero sonrió al ver, de algun modo detrás de todo el espeso flequillo rubio, que la joven enrojecía al recordar como lo había tratado. Y caer en que estaba despierto cuando lo hizo.

-¿No vas a moverte de esa pose tan cómoda?- Apoo se acercó, sentándose en el suelo.

Se hurgó descaradamente la nariz.

-Me han acomodado muy bien.- Sonrió el de pelo largo, burlón.

-¡Estabas despierto!- Maya se levantó de golpe, roja a más no poder, y lo señaló.- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

Apoo lanzó uno de sus mocos como si de un proyectil se tratase hacia la boca abierta de Kid, quien seguía durmiendo como un tronco y hacía unos segundos había comenzado a roncar. Maya y Killer se asquearon ante eso.

-De todos modos, ¿dónde estamos?- Preguntó el castaño una vez se percató de que nunca había estado allí.

-Ésta es la casa de Kid.- Comenzó Killer, incorporándose en el sofá.- Supongo que Law nos trajo aquí porque es la que pillaba más cerca.

-Espera... ¿Law?- Apoo se rascó la cabeza, notando los pinchazos agudos de la resaca pero ignorándolos tal y como hacía Maya en ese momento.- Maldita sea, no consigo recordar nada...

-¿Law vino a recogernos?- Ella se dirigía a Killer, el único que parecía recordar mínimamente algo de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-Yo no lo diría de ese modo. Tanto tú como Kid estuvisteis bebiendo sin control alguno una cerveza tras otra, y Apoo no era un caso distinto. Puedo suponer que cuando os vea os matará a los tres.

-¿Y a ti por qué no?- La supernova lo miraba receloso y desconfiado.

-Porque sé como sobornarle.- Bostezó.

La curiosidad invadió al instante tanto al castaño como a la joven, pero prefirieron no decir nada. Pero, al no recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior, y contando con la presencia de Law, Maya tenía un mal presentimiento que quería confirmar. Cuando bebía más de la cuenta tendía a tener la boca muy suelta...

-Killer.- Lo llamó, educadamente, para tratar de sonsacarle la información que quería.- No dije nada raro estando bebida, ¿verdad?

El rubio se giró, para sonreírle con fingida amabilidad.

-Puedes estar totalmente convencida que Law no sospecha nada.

-Ufff... menos mal.- Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de un detalle, volviéndose roja hasta las orejas, y tirándose nerviosa de los pelos.- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Lo sabe! ¿¡Por qué!?- Cogió a Killer de la camiseta y lo zarandeó varias veces.- ¿¡Y tu por qué cojones te burlas de mi, eh!?

Ambos supernovas estallaron en carcajadas, aunque el castaño no sabía muy bien de qué se estaba riendo aparte de la cara de la joven, que parecía haber sido pintada con pintura roja.

-¿¡Qué cojones hacéis en mi casa!?

-Por fin te has despertado.

-¡No cambies de tema maldito traidor!

-Yo no te he traicionado.

-¡Oooh...! Sí que lo has hecho.

-No.

-Si.

-No.

-¡Qué sí!- Se puso de puntillas, para estar a la misma altura que él.

-¡Haced el puto favor de responder a mi pregunta!- Kid cortó el rollo de ambos soltando a Killer del agarre de Maya, para mantenerlo cerca de él con una sonrisa amenazante.- Dime ahora mismo que estáis haciendo en mi casa.

Se soltó como pudo antes de sacudirse la camiseta. Señaló uno por uno a todos los allí presentes, terminando por el pelirrojo, que lo miraba hecho una fúria, y contó pausadamente todo lo que recordaba. Kid parecía algo molesto al ver que Law les haría pagar por esa molestia.

-¿Y por qué estábais discutiendo?- Se sentó al lado de Apoo, al cual ignoró cuando éste hizo un gesto de vómito.

-Maya tiene la lengua muy suelta cuando bebe más de la cuenta.- Killer recibió una serie de golpes molestos en su pecho. Golpes débiles procedentes de la castaña.

-¿Y...?

-Nada.

-Resulta que...

-Nada.

-A ella Law le...

-¡Nada!

-Oh, ¿le gusta Law?- Terminó Apoo.

-¡No!

-Pero si estás roja idiota.- Kid le tiró una bola de papel acertando en la enrojecida cara de Maya, quién iba a lanzársele encima, pero el tono predeterminado de su móbil la hizo palidecer.

-Deberías cambiarte la melodía. Esa es una mierda.

-Cállate.- Empezaba a aborrecer el tono burlón de Apoo, tal vez porque lo empleaba en su contra.- ¿Mamá? (...) (...) No, no estoy allí ahora. (...) En casa de una amiga...

-¡No soy su amiga!- Gruñó Kid a propósito para ponerla en un apuro. Lo consiguió, y ver la molestia en la cara de la joven le hizo estallar de la risa. Maya se alejó lo suficiente como para poder continuar la conversación con su madre.

-Es el hermano de mi amiga, no le hagas caso. (...) Sí, lo entiendo. Trataré de (...) Sí, lo sé, pero (...) ¿Cuándo...? (...) ¡Mamá déjame terminar!- Odiaba cuando no la dejaban hablar, y más si era por teléfono.- Ahora aún tardaré un buen rato en llegar, nos podemos encontrar allí. (...) Sí, ya sé que es importante, pero no puedo hacerle (...) ¡Que no puedo te digo! ¿Podrías dejarme hablar, por fabor? (...) Está bien, trataré de encontrar a alguien que (...). Vale. Adiós. (...) Sí, sí, yo también.- Colgó el teléfono y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Se masajeó el puente de la nariz algo cansada, asimilando lo que le acavaba de decir su madre.- ¿Alguno de vosotros tiene coche?

-Yo tengo moto.- Dijo Kid.

-Me vale. ¿Podrías llevarme al hospital North? ¿Por fabor? ¿Por fabor?

...

-Esto no va a salirte gratis.- Casi gritó el pelirrojo, mientras sorteaba los coches que se amontonaban delante de un semáforo que ya hacía largo rato que se había vuelto verde, pero al parecer el atasco era tal que apenas avanzaban.

-Ya me lo suponía.- Maya estaba cogida como podía en un par de salientes especiales para los acompañantes, rezando para no caerse, pero agradecida porque Kid le había dejado un casco. Como ya había dicho antes, aquello no le iba a salir gratis.

Se cruzaron con varios semáforos más, pero debida la prisa que tenía la castaña, el joven no le hizo ni el más mínimo caso y continuó derecho hacia el hospital North, en la zona norte de Sabaody. Si algo odiaba el pelirrojo era hacer viajes largos cargando con alguien.

-Parece que ya te has ganado la enemistad de Law y la mía.- Comentó.- Law odia cuidar de borrachos y yo hacer viajes largos cargando sacos.

Maya no dijo nada, se limitó a apartar la mirada al tiempo que la moto aceleraba, puesto que habían salido del atasco y tenían más espacio.

-De todos modos.- Continuó.- ¿Qué es lo que corre tanta prisa?

-Mi tia Shalulia ha muerto en ese hospital.

Por poco Kid no se desvía. Con el tono enfadado que les había dirigido antes, y la indiferencia que mostraba desde que salieron de su casa, no se imaginaba que alguien de su familia hubiera muerto. Claro que cabía la posibilidad de que fuera como Law y le costara sentir la tristeza. O simplemente no le importaba una mierda esa tía suya. Apostó por lo último.

-No pareces estar muy afectada.- Aceleró inconscientemente, manteniendo la vista fija en la carretera.

-Nunca nos llevamos bien. Hacía ya un tiempo que le diagnosticaron metástasis y ya nos hicimos todos a la idea de que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a su destino. Kid aparcó dando un frenazo y se preguntó interiormente si debería esperarla o no. Realmente no tenía ganas de pasarse el día entero en el hospital, así que le dijo que ya se las arreglaría para volver y se marchó en la dirección por dónde habían venido.

La castaña entró a paso tranquilo por las enormes puertas del centro y se dirigió al ascensor, marcando el botón de la planta número tres, dónde recordaba que tenía la habitación su tía. Si debían de estar en algún lugar sus padres, lo más provable sería que estuvieran lamentándose allí. O al menos fingiendo hacerlo, porque así como ella no mantenía una buena relación con Shalulia, sus padres tampoco.

-Papá.- Saludó, seria.- Mamá.

Les había visto el fin de semana pasado, porque solía ir a su casa a pasar la noche de los sábados, y habían estado conversando sobre la situación en la que se encontraba en aquellos momentos la treintiañera mujer que yacía en la cama, con un manto blanco cubriendo su cara.

-Maya.- Su padre posó su mano en el hombro de su única hija mientras observaba con ojos inexpresivos a su hermana, muerta en la blanca cama del hospital.- Ha ocurrido hace como dos horas.- Informó.- Te hemos llamado al confirmar la situación y rellenar todos los papeles que Shalulia no habia rellenado antes.

-Entiendo.- Se mantuvo firme. Pronto llegaron Chralos, el marido de Shalulia, que tampoco parecía estar afectado en demasía. La madre de Maya se percató de ella cuando el hombre se sentó en una silla, cabizbajo.

-Ya me habia hecho a la idea de que esto sucederia.- Respondió.- Ahora ya podéis marcharos.

El padre de Maya se mantuvo firme, sin moverse un solo centímetro, provocando así al mayor.

-¿No me has escuchado?- El tono despectivo con el que Chralos se dirigió a su padre no le gustó nada a Maya, pero optó por mantener la boca cerrada. No se fiaba de que fuera algo bueno decir algo en esa situación.

Durante unos segundos, nadie dijo nada. Al final, decidieron marcharse tras pasarle los papeles que previamente habian rellenado al viduo y tras una seca despedida, abandonaron la habitación.

-¿Cuándo será el entierro?- Preguntó Maya con curiosidad.

-Provablemente el lunes. Aún hay muchas cosas que deben atenderse. Además, -Continuó el hombre no muy convencido.- Lo más provable sea que haya algunos problemas en lo referente a la herencia. La mayoría se lo dejó a su marido, pero dudo que la abuela esté de acuerdo con ello.

Abrió la puerta del coche y entraron, marchándose de allí en dirección a su casa.

**¡Capitulo 7 up! :))**

**Espero que os haya gustado, en lo personal creo que está bien, aun con las faltas que segurametne habré hecho. Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión al respecto. **

**Matta ne ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Siempre es un placer ver que una historia gusta, y sobretodo leer las opiniones sobre el personaje que una ha creado o como llevan a los canon. Aunque la critica sea mala, espero que podáis dejarme una para poder mejorar en los aspectos, sobretodo estoy tratando de no hacer demasiado Ooc. Esperaré vuestra opinión. **

**Un gran saludo a los andaluces que me leen, estuve de viaje de fin de curso allí hace 3 semanas y me enamoré absolutamente de Córdoba. ¡Saludos especiales a los cordobeses y cordobesas! *-***

**AVISO o NOTA: Las opiniones aquí expresadas no pretenden ofender a nadie, y ni siquiera son las mías, para evitar conflictos. Todos los grupos me gustan, no pretendo hacer ningún tipo de distinciones. **

**Disclaimer: Como ya he dicho varias veces, One Piece no me pertenece. Sólo me pertenece Maya y ésta historia, nada más. **

Capítulo 8- Discusión musical.

Aquel lunes era un día oscuro. El cielo estaba tapado y las nubes no daban ninguna esperanza a aquellos que pretendían disfrutar de un rayo de Sol matutino, y además se vislumbraban a lo lejos cortinas de agua que no tardarían en llegar a Sabaody.

Un día perfecto para un entierro, se dijo Maya, mientras escuchaba los falsos lamentos de toda esa gente que rodeaba un ataúd de madera de roble, cara, lujosa. Había flores alrededor de éste que varias personas se habían encargado de colocar con fingido dolor.

Si, volvió a pensar, todos eran muy falsos.

Bien recordaba como de espaldas al mundo en el que Shalulia se movía todos la criticaban, no faltos de razón, y el que ahora de repente todos pensaran que era una gran pérdida y asquerosidades de esas no ayudaba a que su mal humor mejorase. Además iba vestida de etiqueta, cortesía de la estricta de la abuela.

-Siempre te recordaremos.- Dijo una mujer cincuentona. Rompió a llorar delante de todos.- Esta maldita enfermedad que se ha llevado a una de las grandes... no...

Maya se levantó como todos y aplaudió con desgana.

Permaneció allí por un par de horas más, hasta que poco a poco todos se fueron dispersando y los coches caros desaparecían de la vista de la castaña y de sus padres. Finalmente, su coche fue el último en marcharse, topándose con el temporal de lluvia a medio camino. Nadie dijo nada en todo el trayecto.

...

Martes. A primera hora la castaña tenía que continuar con la construcción de su colorido reloj de cuco, pero no tenía demasiados ánimos para hacerlo, y menos después de la discusión en la que habia formado parte la noche anterior, cuando se reunió toda la familia a cenar en casa de la abuela, y se trató de hablar de modo civilizado todo el tema de la herencia. Un desastre, tenía los nervios de punta y ya había saltado sin quererlo con el pobre de Coby, quién ahora prefería no decir nada.

Fue pasado un buen rato, en clase de matemáticas, que se percató de que aquellos días había dormido poco y mal, entre asuntos de familia, el maldito Sol que se colaba por su ventana y la borrachera con Kid, Killer y Apoo.

-Law...- Murmuró, observándole a través del aula 14. Se preguntaba exactamente qué le habría dicho, porque conociéndose a saber si no había sido demasiado penosa como para resultar medianamente aceptable.

_¿Y cómo se supone que debe ser alguien para resultar medianamente aceptable?_, pensó, observando a Hawkins hablar desinteresadamente con Shanks, el profesor de eduación física. No le cayó mal cuando estuvo con él, pero lo cierto era que se trataba de una persona tremendamente peculiar. _Cómo la mayoría de los aquí presentes._

El instituto al que le habían transladado era tremendamente peculiar. Ya había escuchado varios rumores lejanos, y hasta el mismismo Gol había estudiado allí. Había tantops turbios asuntos que lo rodeaban, que todos preferian evitar hablar de él. El Gobierno lo prefería, sus tiempos ya habían pasado y los mayores vivían el cambio de otro tiempo.

Aunque en ese momento, Maya no había querido irse por las ramas con la política de ese lugar. Era compleja y las cosas complicadas solían repelerla.

-El caso es que aislando ésta X, obtenemos el resultado de la equación de segundo grado para, después, poder aplicar las soluciones en...- Gan Fall hablaba, pero la castaña se mantenía en las nuves.

También había escuchado hablar de Monkey D. Luffy, nieto de Monkey D. Garp e hijo de Monkey D. Dragon, un criminal buscado de la antigua oposición durante los tiempos turbios. Roronoa Zoro se habia encontrado varias veces perdido en el lugar equibocado, y las mentiras de Usopp lo habían llevado a los tribunales en varias ocasiones.

Suspiró. No habia duda, el lugar estaba lleno de locos.

Pero su loco favorito... sin duda era Trafalgar Law. Su sombrero de motas era tierno, su piel bronceada, sus pendientes muy sexys y las ojeras interesantes. Su sonrisa torcida sólo hacía que aumentar su atractivo.

Cuando finalmente pudo dejarse caer muerta en el pasillo del instituto, no tenía animos para nada que no fuera escuchar música. Y con lo locos que estaban todos allí, ver a una persona sentada en el pasillo con unos auriculares puestos no sería nada del otro mundo.

Kid pasó frente a ella sin mirarla, junto a Killer y a Law, pero Maya tenía la mirada fija en la pantalla de su móbil y ni siquiera levantó la mirada hasta que vió las piernas de leopardo del pelirrojo, quién le quitó uno de sus auriculares y se sentó a su lado, formando un círculo junto con los demás. Enrojeció. Maya había visto como Law la miraba... y se avergonzó de aquello.

-¿Qué mierda es ésta?- Le arrebató el teléfono móbil para comprovar lo que estaba escuchando.- ¿Skillet? ¿No podrias encontrar música más buena que ésta?

-¿Disculpa?- Había tocado la fibra sensible.- Creo que no he escuchado bien, ¿puedes repetirlo?

-...y encima no tienes nada de buena música en éste aparato primitivo...- Continuó ignorándola por completo.

-¿Y qué se supone que es "buena música" para ti?- Se puso en pie, de brazos cruzados. Killer le ofreció una barrita de regaliz al moreno, presintiendo una discusión interesante. La aceptó.

Kid se mantuvo sentado, sonriendo burlón, y borrando una a una las canciones de ese teléfono, hasta que se lo tendió a Maya como signo de victoria. Cuando ésta comprendió lo que había ocurrido, cogió el aparato con frustración junto con los auriculares, y empezó a gritar cosas sin sentido hasta que escuchó la respuesta del joven.

-Avenged Sevenfold, por ejemplo.- Se levantó, con burla, diciéndole con la mirada que si quería, podría pegarle, aunque no se fuera a atrever.- Red. O hasta Rise Against.

-Tsk... _Monster_ es mil veces mejor que _Prayer of a refugee_, lo mires por dónde lo mires.

-¿¡Huh!?

Killer mordió del poco regaliz que le quedaba, con una sonrisa medio torcida que denotaba diversión. Siempre había sido de esas personas que disfrutan viendo discusiones ajenas. Law, en cambio, aquello le parecía aburrido. No entendía de lo que estaban hablando, porque por lo general no acostumbraba a escuchar música, sólo la que de vez en cuando ponían en la radio.

-¿¡Te atreves a despreciar Rise Against!?

Con su mirada algo titubeante, asintió tratando de verse arrogante.

-Y no sólo eso. Avenged Sevenfold tiene un pase pero... ¿RED? No me hagas reír.

-¿Pretendes sonar arrogante?- Kid se sentó nuevamente, algo frustrado por lo absurdo de todo aquellos, pero divertido en parte por poder hablar con alguien de musica que no fuera Killer.- No lo estás consiguiendo. Y dime...¿hay algo mejor que _Nightmare_? ¿Algo mejor que _Satellites_?

-_Falling inside the black _y _Monster._ _Hero _y _Would it matter_. ¿Quieres más ejemplos de genialidad de Skillet?

-Menuda payasa estás hecha.- Kid cogió su teléfono móbil y puso al máximo volumen una canción de aquellos grupos, al tiempo que por acto reflejo ella iba a hacer lo mismo, encontrándose sin música en la carpeta.- ¿Acaso puedes demostrarlo?

-¡Claro que no puedo, si me borras la música!

-Esa música no vale nada.- Kid guardó el teléfono.- Además es una broma: puedes volver a ponerla en cuanto quieras en tu aparato primitivo.

-No es primitivo.

-Lo que sea. El caso es que te lo tomas todo muy enserio.- La miró a los ojos.- Me gusta discutir.

-¡No me digas!- Alzó las manos al techo, molesta, e indignada prosiguió.- Desde ahora mismo no voy a hablarte hasta que me pidas perdón.

Killer se había terminado ya su segunda paleta de regaliz, y Law había rechazado el ofrecimiento de una de menta, bastante aburrido. No le gustaba ver discutir a la gente si podía estar haciendo algo mejor y más productivo que aquello. Y tampoco le parecía entretenido.

-Haz lo que quieras.

-¡Lo haré!

-Hazlo.

-No voy a seguir tus órdenes.

-¿Entonces?

-Vete a la mierda...

-¡A mi nadie me manda a la mierda!

Pero Maya ya se había adelantado y estaba caminando rapidamente por el pasillo, salvada por la campana cuando sonó poco después. Gritando un "yo haré lo que me venga en gana" desapareció entre la multitud.

-Se lo tomó muy a pecho.- Apuntó Killer, levantándose junto a Law, quien no habia dicho absolutamente nada en todo el rato.

-Es su maldito problema, sólo es música.

-Deberías aplicarte el cuento.- Apuntó el moreno, que se había puesto a caminar poco a poco hacia el exterior del edificio. Por un momento habia tenido el impulso de buscar a la castaña con la mirada, pero desistió al darse cuenta de lo estúpido que era aquello. Ya se había dejado llevar por un impulso anteriormente con ella y eso le costó una llorera. Con esa eran dos las veces que la veía llorar, y le tiraba un poco para atrás. Odiaba a la gente que lloraba.

Por otro lado, la castaña estaba caminando a marchas forzadas, puesto que no paraba de recordar como insultaron a su grupo favorito. ¿Rise Against mejor que Skillet? ¡Por favor...! O al menos, eso pensaba Maya. No podía soportar que criticaran su música, aquello ya le había sucedido anteriormente y la molestaba.

-Al menos no ha criticado el techno.- Se dijo. Aquel era un estilo que también le gustaba, al igual que la música electrónica.

Se encontraba entonces frente a su casa, cansada y con las únicas ganas de relajarse y olvidarse de hacer los deberes aquella tarde, cuando la presencia de un rubio en la puerta de entrada llamó su atención.

-¿Duval?

**Lamento la espera, mil veces lamentada. **

**Lamento que el capítulo sea corto, mil veces lamentado. **

**Lamento la tardanza también, de los capítulos de mis otros fics. **

**De todos modos, feliz diada de St. Jordi, voy a tener que pasarme el dia haciendo cosas aquí y allà y tampoco habría tenido demasiado tiempo, mejor así, creo... ¿reviews? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Buenos días princesos y princesas! No pude esperar para este capitulo .**

**Espero que el capítulo de hoy os guste, realmente marcará un antes y un después, pero cabe dejar claro que seguimos hablando del mismo Trafalgar Law. Y que quien escribe es una persona con la mente algo retorcida, a la qual no le gustan cierto tipo de cosas, pero de eso os enteraréis con el paso del tiempo y los capitulos. **

**Diclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, sólamente Maya y ésta historia en particular. **

Capítulo 9- Tiempo récord.

Aún había un tema que seguía sobre la mesa a esas alturas. El tema tenia dos nombres de hombre, ambos rubios, ambos creídos. Sanji y Duval. Había algo que el segundo se traía entre manos que no animaba demasiado al personal, y Maya se percató de ello cuando lo vió alejarse tras haber tenido una larga conversación con ella sobre su estado de ánimo tan deprimente que tenía esos días. Aunque no le había contado cuál era el motivo, la castaña empezaba a tener alguna que otra sospecha en cuanto a eso: se mostraba agresivo, tenso, esperando la respuesta de Sanji. Aquello le daba mala espina. Olía a problemas.

Habia pasado toda la tarde con un peso en el pecho, debido a su discusión con Kid. Ahora le parecía que se había comportado como una estúpida e infantil niñata consentida. Y lo que era peor era que se habia excedido incluso para su gusto.

El miércoles sería otro día, se dijo, y tal vez las cosas fueran mejores. Lamentaba que Law hubiera tenido que estar presente en esa discusión de críos, y que la hubiera visto en esa faceta tan tonta.

Y así fue, el miércoles fue un nuevo día.

Comenzaron con algo de historia del arte, luego se adentraron en la historia del mundo y cuando quiso Maya darse cuenta, fue la hora del recreo. Buscó a Kid para disculparse, aunque para su criterio él mismo hubiera actuado inmaduramente, y cuando lo encontró éste estaba junto a Law y Killer apoyado en una pared de un pasillo cualquiera.

-Ey.- Saludó, mirando algo insegura al pelirrojo para ver si era bienvenida. Evidentemente, no lo era demasiado. Debería disculparse antes.- Oye, Kid, lo siento por lo de ayer.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes? ¿Que te guste Skillet?

-Parece ser que disfrutas bastante con esta discusión, ¿me equiboco?- Maya lo había intentado, y permanecía intacta en su lugar para no engrandecer la bola, aunque las ganas de esparcir su sangre y pintar las paredes con ella continuaban presentes en su mente. Se acercó a Killer y lo cogió del brazo, mirando desafiante al pelirrojo.- Que sepas que él está de mi parte y me lo pienso llevar hasta que te disculpes conmigo.

-Oye, yo nunca he...- Pero no terminó porque la castaña lo empezó a arrastrar cabreada, pero se detuvo en seco al ver que no avanzaba, puesto que Kid habia sujetado el otro brazo del rubio.

-Eso es jugar sucio.- Dijo, al tiempo que tiraba de él con la fuerza suficiente como para arrebatarselo a Maya. En un movimiento reflejo agarró a Law y lo dejó en lugar de Killer.- Con él haz lo que te apetezca, cómo si te lo tiras.

-¡De acuerdo!- Se marchó sin siquiera pensarlo, junto al moreno, cabreada con todas sus fuerzas. Pisaba fuerte, apretaba la muñeca del moreno como si su vida dependiera de ello, aunque poco daño le hacía realmente. En un momento dado, Law decidió que era necesario dejarle en claro una cosa.

-Puedo caminar por mi cuenta. -Maya enrojeció, lo soltó al instante y se quedó de pie, estática en dónde estaba.- Tal vez es cierto que te me quieres tirar.- Señaló con su sonrisa torcida la puerta de los baños del instituto. La joven se volvió aun más roja y trató de explicarse, pero cada vez que veía esa sonrisa empezaba a tartamudear con nerviosismo. Y eso que aún no habia logrado recordar qué era lo que le había dicho la noche del viernes, cuando celebraron el cumpleaños de Apoo.

A Law no le molestaban lo que una persona normal consideraría como un "silencio incómodo", porque disfrutaba en ver las caras de la gente cuando no sabían cómo actuar frente a uno. Entonces pensó que sería divertido ver cómo reaccionaba si le preguntaba por su patética confesión del viernes por la noche.

-Por cierto, ¿podrias esclarecerme un poco aquello de que "tienes una seria obsesión conmigo"? No me quedó demasiado claro.

Tal y como se pensaba, su cara fue todo un poema. Maya abrió los ojos e intentó explicarse, tratamudeando tanto o más como cinco minutos atrás, cuando se habían parado en frente de los baños.

Se escucharon unas voces al fondo del pasillo, y para evitar que le chafaran su momento de diversión Trafalgar Law decidió entrar en el baño, seguido de cerca por una tartamuda y cojeante Maya con extraños tics alrededor de su cuerpo. Allí estaban solos, y tenían que hablar de aquello. Nada podría resultarle más embarazoso.

-Esto... yo... no era, es que, verás...- Empezó. Repitió varias veces las mismas palabras, hasta que interiormente se ordenó parar, contar hasta tres y decir simple y solamente la verdad.- Era verdad.

-Ya veo.

-¿No vas a decir nada más?- No esperaba que con tan sólo decirlo él sintiera lo mismo, o pensara en ella de otro modo, o la aceptara, o lo que fuera. Simplemente habló sin pensar, y se arrepintió.

Law se apoyó en la pared y la miró a los ojos, analizándola y escrutándola con la mirada buscando el mínimo ápice de debilidad. Claro que en aquel momento encontró bastantes, y pensó en guardarse aquella información para otro día.

-¿Acaso quieres que te conteste?

La tensión en el ambiente era notable y Maya sólo podía tragar saliva como una tonta indefensa. Aquel era el día más raro de su vida: se intentaba disculpar con el que poco a poco iba considerando como su mejor amigo y a éste le daba por seguir cabreado, cogía a Law de la mano y lo arrastraba hasta los baños, para terminar hablando de la noche del viernes en que se le fue la lengua más de lo normal.

Trafalgar Law, en cambio, estaba analizando la situación. No consideraba a Maya como a una chica fea, pero tampoco guapa. Tenia las facciones agradables, no solía sobresalir con su físico y su único rasgo destacable eran sus ojos, de color verde oliva, los cuales había visto maquillados un par de veces a duras penas.

-Bu-bueno... yo...

-¿Quieres que salgamos juntos, entonces?

La castaña se quedó parada. Si le decía que no era necesario, le estaría mintiendo. Deseaba tener algo con él, pero a la vez pensaba que significaria demasiada presión para el joven, al qual, de todos modos, no parecía importarle demasiado. Si decidía...

-Me gustas, Trafalgar.- Lo miró a sus ojos grises, que permanecían clavados en ella sin ningún tipo de miramiento.- Así que creo que la respuesta es que si. Me gustaría, pero se entiende que tu no quieras, después de todo no hemos tenido mucho contacto.

-¿Y quién te dice que yo no quiero?

Aquello dejó a Maya totalmente descolocada. No se esperaba ese tipo de respuesta en absoluto.

Pero aún no estaba demasiado convencida. Le parecía como si todo fuera a explotar, poniéndose filosófica, cómo si aquello se tratara de una bella burbuja que estuviera luchando para retardar su explosión. Su eliminación. Su desaparición. Cualquier rastro de su existencia.

-¿Eso es...?

Trafalgar Law se acercó a la castaña y le dió un beso suave en los labios, al tiempo que Maya se encontraba demasiado paralizada como para poder articular una sóla palabra. Al menos, se dijo, no trató de utilizar la lengua. Si se hubiera dado el caso, la de Maya habría parecido la cola de un lenguado en la pescaderia, a punto de ser vendida. Y aquello dejaría mella en Law.

Pero, regresando a la realidad, Law aún se encontraba besando a Maya. Se separó de ella, sonriendo como solía hacer, de forma retorcida. Ella mantenía sus ojos abiertos, y lo miró por un instante, tratando de decir algo, pero al tiempo temiendo hacer algo que rompiera el momento.

-¿Esto significa que...?

El asentimiento de Law, su sonrisa y el aire de misterio con el que desapareció del baño le dieron a entender que se trataba de un "sí". Es decir... que a partir de ese momento estaba saliendo con Law. Con Trafalgar Law, su obsesión. Y no entendía por qué.

En ese instante sonó la campana que indicaba el inicio de las clases otra vez. Según recordaba, en ese momento tenía biología con Ivankov, un ser humano de sexo indefinido muy estrambótico, pero bueno en su trabajo. No le desagradaba esa asignatura, pero mientras bajaba las escaleras tuvo clara una cosa, y era que no pensaria en nada que no tuviera ese nombre y ese apellido. Trafalgar Law.

-Oye.- La voz del pelirrojo la sacó de sus pensamientos.- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Te has marchado con Law y no habéis bajado juntos. Tu traes una cara de atontada digna de una fotografía y él una sonrisa maquibélica realmente aterradora.

Maya miró al joven que la interrogaba con la mirada, y decidió que ya no estaba cabreada con él por el tema de la música. Ahora había otras prioridades, que no incluían a Kid. Ni a Killer, Zoro, o incluso a Robin.

-Law me ha besado.- Dijo en un hilo de voz.- Ahora estamos "juntos".

Eustass Kidd palideció. Aquello era tan caótico que tuvo que sujetarse la cabeza para que no explotara. Entonces recuperó el conocimiento y su mente comenzó a funcionar, llegando a una única y para nada agradable situación. Miró a la chica con un grave retraso que tenía delante y suspiró.

-No te ilusiones, se trata de Trafalgar Law. No creo que vaya en serio.

-Aún así, voy a aprovechar el momento.- Sonrió.- ¿Olvidamos el tema de la música de una maldita vez? No voy a sentirme demasiado bien permaneciendo callada a tu lado.

Él sonrió, como acostumbraba a hacer, y sabiendo que llegaba igual de tarde que ella se puso a andar a su ritmo, en su misma dirección. Algo en su interior habia cambiado. Velaría para que el inepto de Law fingiera bien esa relación hasta que terminara aburrida de ella. Cuando aquello llegara, allí estaría él para Maya.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó ésta al ver que Kid llevaba una rato mirándola con una expresión cálida en su rostro. Al percatarse, apartó la mirada, pero sonrió.

-Eres como una niña pequeña.

**Antes de que me critiquéis, sé que en este capítulo varias cosas han sido extrañas, y voy a explicarme a continuación. **

**Más que nada, decir que lo que siente Kid por Maya NO es amor. No quiero que haya malentendidos, es simplemente el cariño. Mi visión de él no es siempre la de alguien tan rudo. **

**Ultimo: antes de criticarme con la relación Law-Maya, por favor, esperad a seguir leyendo. **

**Y, más que nada, agradecer infinitamente todos vuestros reviews :))**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece. **

Capítulo 10- Misterios sin resolver.

Aquella misma tarde, la castaña decidió tener una pequeña conversación con Sanji después del instituto, nada grave, solamente quería esclarecer todo el asunto de la carta que Duval le envió. Así que, cuando lo vió coqueteando con Jewerly y recibir uno de tantos golpes, se acercó a él.

-Creo que hay varios asuntos por esclarecer en cuanto a Duval, ¿No es así?

-¿Tu como sabes de eso?- Se puso en pie. Su modo pervertido y acosador habia desaparecido con los golpes de la pelirosada y ahora se mostraba como un hombre normal frente a Maya, quien lo agradeció enormemente.- ¿No habrás leído la carta, cierto?

Negó con la cabeza al tiempo que le contaba como había ido la visita de Duval, lo que le había contado y, sobretodo, la importancia de llevarlo a cabo, puesto que incluso ella pensaba que se trataba de un asunto bastante importante que solo el grupo de Luffy podia y debía hacer.

Empezaron a caminar con lentitud por la calle, camino a la casa del rubio, al tiempo que las palabras salían de la boca de Sanji a un ritmo constante, sorprendiendo con ello a la castaña, quien se asombraba a cada concepto nuevo que aprendía en aquello. Simplemente, le parecía demasiado improvable, habia algo que no le quadraba, hasta que aquel nombre ató todos los cabos sueltos.

-Pero eso es muy extraño.- Dijo al final, cuando ya llevaban un rato de pie delante de la puerta.- Nunca habia escuchado hablar de él a ninguna de mis amigas.

-Se acordó que el tema quedaría olvidado, que bajo ningún concepto debía salir a la luz.- Suspiró.- Yo tampoco entiendo como Arlong ha podido adquirir esa información, pero es primordial organizarnos para evitar que se extienda.

-Os afecta directamente, según creo entender.

Asintió, mientras afirmaba que a los Tobiu Raiders también les afectaba notablemente, sobretodo en su reputación cómo pandilla. Y ya tenía el grupo de Luffy suficientes problemas con los impagos de varias de las cenas como para que ahora se le sumara la banda de tritones complicándoles la vida.

-Pero no habia escuchado de ello antes, continua sorprendiéndome...

-No es de extrañar.- Sanji se encendió un cigarrillo y levantó la cabeza hacia una mancha de dudoso color que llevaba siglos adornando el techo.- De todos modos, lo mejor es prepararse para lo peor. Hablaré con Luffy mañana, y seguro que se entusiasmará ante una pelea, no habrá problema alguno con eso. Cambiando de tema...- Se aclaró la garganta, y regresó a ser el Sanji de siempre, con movimientos de fanboy descontrolado.- ¿Te gustaria tomar un té en mi casa y bailar un tango apasionado?

Suspirando, la castaña se despidió. Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, y aunque tenía curiosidad por provar el té, aquello debería esperar.

Fue aquella noche cuando ocurrió lo que, tarde o temprano, debería ocurrir. Sanji habló demasiado pronto con Luffy, quién a su vez dió la voz de alarma al resto de la pandilla y ni cortos ni perezosos se plantaron frente al instituto Water 7 a la una de la mañana. Duval y los Tobiu Raiders también se encontraban allí, y de algún modo Maya habia sido arrastrada también por el rubio.

-Y ahora que estamos todos, creo que es el momento para ir a la guarida de los tritones de Arlong.- Aclaró Duval. Miró hacia Luffy, quien dió su asentimiento y todos se pusieron a caminar a ritmo continuo, sin pausa, con la constante sensación de que estaba aumentando el ritmo de sus pisadas a cada momento.

Maya estaba nerviosa. La última vez que tuvo un encuentro con Arlong no habia salido ilesa, y si no fuera por un simple golpe de suerte en ese momento no se encontraria allí. Más bien al contrario, llevaria su tiempo en una cama blanca, en el hospital North. Y se estaría lamentando por ello, sin duda alguna.

La vió, en el mismo lugar, con el mismo cristal que la botella de cerveza que tiempo atrás habia lanzado Duval rompió. Las mismas pintadas y palabras desagradables y, por encima de todo, ese símbolo maldito que tanta gente odiaba.

-Éste será un buen momento.- Aclaró Nami, al tiempo que hacía crugir sus nudillos.- Para vengarme por la paliza de antaño.

-¿Te dieron una paliza?- Preguntó Maya, estupefacta.

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza, su mirada era seria y ella notó como todos a su alrededor se habian puesto tensos. Corrió una brisa, y Maya tuvo un escalofrío. La puerta se abrió y de ella salieron Arlong, Chew y el resto de la banda. Sin quererlo, se arrepintió de esconderse tras Kiwi y Mozu. Le tenía algo de miedo a Chew puesto que habia tenido que enfrentarse a él la última vez.

Duval y Luffy eran los únicos que habían avanzado un paso para quedarse al frente, mirando desafiantes a los tritones. La reputación de los Tobiu Raiders, algo esencial para que ésta continuase dominando los bajos fondos de aquella zona, y el deseo de venganza y pelea de los Mugiwaras poco a poco fueron haciéndose notables en sus miradas. Para silenciarles, tomporal o permanentemente.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿pero a quién tenemos aquí?- Preguntó el gran tritón.- Me pregunto que pasará si ésto sale a la luz. Porque puedo suponer que es por éste motivo por el cual estáis ahora mismo aquí, ¿no es cierto?

Luffy se recolocó su sombrero de paja, antes de hacer crugir sus dedos. Duval, por su lado, empezó con su extraño ritual de guiñar un ojo a la nada.

Y la pelea dió comienzo en ese mismo instante.

...

Jewelry estaba paseando con toda tranquilidad por el parque que se encontraba cerca al edificio en el que habitaba. Después de un momento de pasión carnal siempre sentía ganas de comer pizza, de modo que la compraba en un súper abierto las 24 horas. Y luego, si eso, se la comía paseando por allí. La única diferencia era que ese día tenía un acompañante.

-Deberíamos repetir pronto.- Dijo éste casi a su oído. La pelirosada ni siquiera trató de apartarlo cuando pretendía dejar una clara marca en su cuello. Se encontraba demasiado ocupada comiendo. Pero en el momento en que el chico trató de darle un sensual mordisco al triángulo de pasta, el lado brutal de Jewelry salió a la luz y le dió tal puñetazo que lo tumbó al suelo.

-Sabes desde hace mucho que mi comida es mía, como su nombre indica.- Dió un último mordisco, al tiempo que su acompañante se levantaba.

-Si, si... cualquiera diría.

Anduvieron paseando un rato más por allá, dando vueltas sin un rumbo concreto, soportando el fresco que hacía a esas horas y cogidos de la mano. Casi parecían una pareja, aunque no lo hubieran acordado aún. Eso estaría por verse, aunque él lo estaba deseando, entre las sombras.

-¿Quieres saber un rumor que he escuchado?- Dijo ella para romper el hielo y hablar de algo. Asintió.- Creo que esa chica nueva, Maya, tiene algo con Trafalgar.

El joven abrió los ojos ante aquello, y tuvo que toser un poco puesto que se había tragado el chicle que hasta ese momento había estado masticando desinteresadamente. No se lo podía creer.

-Ya sabía que de algún modo, a ella le interesaba pero... ¿a Law?

-Me sorprende a mi también.- Se sentó en un banco y él hizo lo mismo.- Lo tengo como alguien sin corazón. No lo veo con ese tipo de relación. Creo que esa Maya tiene algo que él desea, y se está aprovechando de ella.

Se puso a reír, aunque paró al tiempo que lo pensaba un poco.

-Pues... podría ser. Esto no me gusta mucho.

-Eso creía.- Ella se acercó sensualmente y lo besó, convirtiéndose pronto en un beso con lengua muy apasionado.- ¿Vamos a casa a por una segunda ronda?

...

La pelea había terminado con varias bajas, numerosos huesos rotos y algunos rostros de tritones enmarcados en la pared de ladrillos, cruzados los unos con los otros.

-Mantendremos silencio.- Dijeron varios, al tiempo que veían como los documentos que afirmaban lo que no debía salir a la luz eran quemados.

-¡Súuuuperr!- Pose exitosa de Franky en progreso. La unión de Chopper, Luffy y Usopp resulta algo preocupante para algunos.- Siento haberos causado tantos problemas.

Todos los allí presentes sonrieron, cómplices, y Maya, quién tenía la sensación de que se había torcido el tobillo entre golpes de roca, patadas y demás asuntos, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué se suponía que era lo que no debía salir a la luz. Cuando lo preguntó, sus amigas Kiwi y Mozu le contaron lo ocurrido.

-Es decir.- Dijo, al terminar, bastante shockeada.- Que todo esto para evitar que se sepa que cuando Franky, quien estuvo estudiando en Water 7, se mudó, dejó a cargo de los Tobiu Raiders los miembros de su pandilla.

Asintieron. Ella estuvo tentada a darle un par de golpes, tanto a Duval como a Franky. No llegaba a ver que aquello fuera a hundir su reputación. Pero lo mismo daba, al parecer la banda de Arlong guardaría silencio, y todo seguiría su curso.

Algo alejado del barullo que tanto los Tobiu Raiders como los Mugiwaras habían montado, bastante lejos, para ser exactos, se encontraba Trafalgar Law, revisando algunas de sus cosas por internet, y sonriendo como sólo él sabe hacer.

**Gracias por los reviews, me olvidé de comentarlo al incio. Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo de Cirugía. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Perdón por la espera, pero he estado ocupada y dentro de nada ya son los finales y las asquerosas recuperaciones de matemáticas...**

**Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece. **

**¡Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews! **

Capítulo 11- En el país de las maravillas.

Pasados unos días de incertidumbre por parte de Maya, Kid decidió perder sus estribos. No podía consentir lo que estaba sucediendo, incluso tratándose de quién se trataba.

-¿Pero tu eres estúpida?- Le dijo a la castaña en el primer descanso.- ¿Por qué no has quedado con él?

Ella se sonrojó ligeramente. No tenía ni idea de por qué no lo habría hecho. Tal vez solamente estuviera esperando a que Law se decidiera y diera el primer paso al respecto, pues ella no queria insistirle y hacerse pesada. Cuando se lo contó al joven pelirrojo este estuvo a punto de darle un golpe de los buenos. Por suerte, no lo hizo, o terminaría de estropearle el cerebro a la chica.

-Dios mío, qué corta que eres.- Cogió una silla para poder estar cómodo mientras hablaba.- ¿Acaso no ves que si tu no le dices nada, él no hará nada tampoco?- La miró, ahora con el rostro serio.- No sé qué demonios pensaste al pillarte de él pero te lo advierto: no va a traerte nada bueno.

-Eso ya lo veremos. Eres igual que Nami.- Lo miró mal. Kid ni siquiera se esforzó en decirle lo contrario, puesto que ya había averiguado que no tenía ningún efecto.- Si eso llegara a ocurrir tu tranquilo que ya te informaré de ello.

-Por el momento,- Comenzó.- Tal vez deberías plantearte el quedar alguna tarde con él.

-¿Yo sola?- Kid abrió los ojos, exhausto.- ¿No podríais venir tú y Killer? Porfa, porfa, porfa.- Sus ojos estaban semi-llorosos.

-¿Y para qué quieres que vengamos? No me digas que tienes miedo.

-No. Y no me gusta que sonrías de ese modo, como si te estuvieras riendo de mi. Lo que pasa es que se aburriría mucho conmigo a solas, y yo no sabría qué decir. Tal vez... tal vez lo mejor realmente sea que tú y Killer también vengáis. Por eso...

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, si me lo rogas de ese modo.- El pelirrojo regresó la silla a su lugar y se fue por dónde había venido, al tiempo que la classe se iba llenando justo antes de que definitivamente sonara el timbre que daba por finalizado el descanso. Nuevamente alguien cogió la silla previamente dipositada en su lugar y se sentó en ella, mirando hacia Maya. Era Luffy.

-Éste sábado vamos a ir todos a un local que hay algo lejos.- Comenzó, con una amplia sonrisa.- Kid, Killer y Traffy también van a venir, ¿te apuntas? Habrá mucha, mucha carne, y Killer traerá algo que dice que va a hacernos alucinar.

Tal vez el pelinegro no tuviera mucha idea sobre aquello que lo haría "alucinar", pero Maya tenía sus sospechas al respecto. Se calló lo que pensaba y aceptó con gusto la invitación. Ya tenía su pseudo-cita con Trafalgar, ahora sólo tenía que esperar a que el día señalado llegara.

...

Maya se miró cientos de veces en el espejo. Su idea era ir guapa pero no demasiado arreglada, sin parecer descuidada ni pija pero a la vez con algo que la favoreciera y le quedara mejor de lo normal. Se giró. La montaña de ropa se acumuló en su cama y nuevamente se dijo que ya lo recogería al dá siguiente.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difiïcil encontrar el conjunto perfecto?

Camisetas negras, verdes, rojas, todas fuera. Igual que un mar de tejanos, a cada cual más parecido al anterior. Todos amontonados encima de su cama deshecha, y sólo detuvo la formación de dicha montaña cuando pudo sentirse perfecta con unos tejanos, exactamente iguales a los que previamente habia deshechado, y una camiseta negra con letras blancas manchadas de pintura fluorescente. A última hora se quitó los tejanos y se puso unas mayas con estampados en blanco y negro. Ahora sí: perfecta. No. Se quitó sus botas altas, dejándolas de lado, para ponerse sus zapatos anchos negros. Si, ahora si: perfecta.

-Ya te vale.- Al parecer, Kid había estado esperándola en el portal.- ¿Cuántas veces te habrás cambiado de ropa, sólo por Law?

-Cállate, no se trata de eso. Si me he puesto lo primero que he pillado.- Kid alzó una ceja, conociéndola. Maya se frustró.- ¡Bueno, vale, he vaciado todo mi armario! ¿Contento?- Su sonrisa la sacaba de quicio en varias ocasiones.

Se subió en la parte trasera de su moto y aceptó agradecida el casco que le ofreció su acompañante, mientras se sujetaba a la moto y se preguntaba por qué no estaban allí también Law y Killer.

-Han cogido el metro y me han dejado palntado con su sonrisa asquerosa. Al parecer han ido a pillar.

-¿Perdón?- Los semáforos en rojo les permitieron hablar sin alzar demasiado la voz. Según parecía, habían ido a coger setas alucinógenas para aquella noche. Maya no se creyó que Law fuera a hacer aquello.

-No; él no. Es Killer, que se busca diversión por todos lados. Sólo le falta traer a su churri.

-¿¡Killer tiene novia!?- Era una pena, aunque estuviera obsesionada por Law el rubio era bien sexy.

-Eso parece.- Arrancaron nuevamente.- Pero bueno, yo aún no sé quién es. Algún dia nos la presentará, no te preocupes. Además, tu ya tienes a Law.

-Y tu no tienes a nadie.

-Cállate.

Llegaron pronto al local, dónde ya se encontraban todos excepto Killer y Law, quiénes tardarían aún un poco en aparecer por allí, motivos que todos ya conocían. Kid aparcó la motó algo lejos para que no saliera con alguna abolladura producto de la fiesta y junto a Maya avanzó hasta el circulo dónde se encontraban todos.

-¡Maya, Kid!- Gritó Luffy, acercándose rápido hacia ellos.- Os esperábamos.

-Woaa...- La castaña vió el banquete que estaba en el local, que parecía haber sido reservado especialmente para la ocasión.- Me ha entrado hambre de repente.

-¡A comer!

En menos de tres segundos todos se lanzaron a por los platos que estaban en la mesa del centro. La comida, pese a ser tantos los comensales, no parecía disminuir hasta pasado un buen rato. Una vez todos estuvieron más que llenos, Killer y Law hicieron acto de presencia, al parecer cenados ya, con la mercancía encima.

-No os paséis que esto puede ser peligroso.- Advirtió el rubio, dejando la bolsita en la mesa. Cortó las setas pequeñas en trocitos y declaró que sólo uno de esos pequeños pedazos le correspondía a una persona.

-A nosotras no nos interesan este tipo de cosas.- Nami habló por ella y por Robin. Zoro se encontraba a su lado y no parecía tener la menor intención de drogarse. Qué va. Dormir era más placentero en muchos sentidos.

-Cómo queráis.- Dijo Luffy, contento con su pedacito, mirándolo embobado.- ¿Y con ésto voy a alucinar? ¡Cómo mola!- Se lo acercó a la boca, pero pronto se detuvo al escuchar el grito de uno de sus amigos. Se guardó el trozo de seta en un bolsillo y acudió hacia Chopper, quién había gritado.

-U-u-un di-dinosaurio de color violeta... allí...- Señaló hacia un tobogán que estaba cerca, mientras retrocedía asustado. Quién fuera que hubiera tenido la brillante idea de darle droga al pequeño reno estaba loco. Obviamente, Killer sólo repartía, claro...

Mientras lo tranquilizaban, Maya cogió su pedazito y miró a Law, quién no tenía ninguno. Alternó su vista entre ambos y se dirigió al moreno timidamente.

-¿No quieres?

-No me interesan las drogas.- La miró fijamente, a ella y a su porción, sujeta entre las manos. Pareció pensar en algo, e incluso que iba a decirlo, pero algo lo echó para atrás.- Ten mucho cuidado con eso si realmente quieres.

La castaña pareció sentirse mal con eso. Sin embargo, lo tomó con decisión y pasado un rato empezó a reírse como si fuera una psicópata mirando a su "novio", quién enarcó una ceja, esperando para saber qué era lo que veía su compañera. Cuando dejó de reírse, habló medio tartamudeando.

-U-un girasol.- Lo señaló.- Law, te ves bien disfrazado de g-girasol...- Y nuevamente empezó a reír. Pronto se acercó Kid y, apoyado en la espalda de la chica, se rió junto a ella de algo que la gente normal no podía ver. Law los estuvo observando, y terminó suspirando.

_Hacen buena pareja_, fue instantáneo. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, pensando en lo que acababa de pensar, y luego se preguntó a si mismo por qué le importaba si, de hecho, no estaba enamorado de Maya ni nada parecido.

_Teóricamente salimos juntos._ Si, eso era. Teóricamente...

Aún recordaba cuando empezó todo aquello. Se enteró pronto de su relación con los Tobiu Raiders y, sinceramente, los que aquella banda podía proporcionarle era muy útil: tenían el control de un laboratorio más que reconocido, y una vez les contó que era la pareja de Maya no dudaron en confiar plenamente en él alegando que "Maya no se equibocaba, seguro que era muy buena persona". Se sentía mal por ellos, e incluso por la castaña, porque cada día que pasaba se arrepentía más de aquello.

Regresó a la realidad cuando vió que Kid sujetaba a Maya como un peso muerto. Algo andaba mal.

-¡Maya!- Nami, Robin y los demás se acercaron de inmediato. Law sintió su corazón later como nunca antes. Y algo más o menos nuevo: una preocupación superior a todo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Gracias por los reviews! Y por preocuparos por Maya, también xD Tal vez fue un capítulo extraño, el anterior, pero bueno... entre que era necesario algo similar y me hizo gracia escribrilo pues salió lo que salió. Espero que os guste este capítulo. **

**Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, solo Maya y esta historia.**

Capítulo 12- Arrepentimiento.

Con los conocimientos médicos de Law pronto la estabilizaron. Cogieron el botiquín del local y lo que el previsor moreno llevaba encima y no tardaron en solucionar parte del problema. La castaña permanecía sin moverse en el suelo, pero Trafalgar sabía que no había riesgos.

-Joder...- Dijo Franky sin moverse, rompiendo el sepulcral silencio que se había formado después de que Law dijera que no había peligro alguno.- Qué fuerte...

A Kid se le habían pasado los efectos por alguna extraña razón justo en medio de la intervención del joven con el sombrero de motas, y ahora permanecía estático, sentado al lado de Maya casi sin parpadear siquiera, con los ojos muy abiertos. Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que aún se encontraba alucinando como consequencia de la droga, aunque no era así. Él realmente deseaba estar haciéndolo, y que aquello no fuese la realidad.

-¡Maya está bien!- La tensión en el cuerpo de Luffy disminuyó al instante y se abrazó a todo aquel que vió a su alrededor. Se encontraba inmensamente feliz por ella.

-Aún no es prudente decir eso.- Law cortó el rollo de los que empezaban a relajarse.- Lo correcto sería llevarla al hospital, para que terminen de mirar que no tenga nada más. El material del que disponía aquí es limitado y no puedo asegurar haberla tratado como se debería.- Bajó la mirada.- Llevadla al Hospital East, es el que está más cerca.

Sin dudarlo ni un minuto, Franky fue hacia su furgoneta e hizo espacio para que pudieran poner a Maya tumbada en los asientos traseros junto a Law. Cuando le contaron que la idea era que Franky conduciera, Robin y Zoro estarían de copilotos, Kid, Luffy y Nami viajarian detrás y él iría junto a Maya, se negó rotundamente. Nadie se lo esperaba.

-Yo iré con Killer.- Aclaró.- Llevaré a Chopper a casa.

-¡Yohohoho!- Brook lo miró.- Esto es un asunto serio, deberías acompañarla.

-Déjale.- Intervino el narizón del grupo.- ¿Qué no ves que Maya no le importa?- Hablaba con desprecio, hiriendo sin saberlo al aludido, quién calló como única respuesta. Usopp lo interpretó a su manera y empezó a lanzar un discurso que Sanji decidió frenar con un "ya está enterado de eso", ante de que se marchara con Killer y Chopper a algún lugar.

Kid lo había escuchado, sin quitarle ojo a Maya, y empezaba a entender verdaderamente la conducta del moreno. Pero aquello no quería decir que estuviera de acuerdo con lo que decía y en cómo actuaba, en absoluto. Pero había algo más importante en ese momento.

Así pues, el grupo de Franky puso rumbo al Hospital East. El grupo de Killer, Law y Chopper había desaparecido entre los edificios y Usopp, Brook y Sanji se quedaron en el local. El empleado les ofreció una bebida y les aseguró que cosas como aquella solían suceder, pero nunca eran nada más graves.

La furgoneta hizo un gran alboroto cuando aparcó a su manera en frente del hospital. Kid y Luffy salieron cargando con Maya, quien aún no se encontraba bien, y se dirigieron directamente a urgencias, dónde por suerte les atendieron al instante.

La intervención fue muy rápida, y lo facilitó el echo de haber sido medicada casi al instante, de modo que podían ir a verla.

-Lo lamento.- Dijo el médico que les había informado de su estado.- Pero será mejor esperar para verla.

-¿Por qué?- Luffy exigió saberlo. Trató de mirar a través del cuerpo del hombre, pero no había ni rastro de la castaña, quién supuso se encontraba tras todas esas máquinas y cables extraños.- Queremos verla.

-Pero ella no quiere veros a vosotros.- El médico suspiró. No parecía mala persona, pero respetaba al pie de la letra la voluntad de sus pacientes, sin tener nada que ver lo que fuera mejor o peor para ellos. Ya se encontró con anterioridad con casos parecidos a aquel, no le sorprendía la reacción de los acompañantes.- Deberá pasar un par de días ingresada para ver como evoluciona. Será mejor que por hoy os retiréis a vuestras casas.

Con la mirada algo perdida, Franky, Robin y Zoro empezaron a dirigirse a la puerta.

-Me niego.- Dijo Luffy.- ¡Es nuestra amiga! ¡No puede decirnos que no podemos verla!

-Lo sé. No es mi voluntad, sinó la suya. Entendedlo.

-Pues yo no me moveré de aquí hasta que no pueda verla.- El pelinegro se sentó de piernas cruzadas en el suelo, indignado con las palabras del médico, quién se masajeó el puente de la nariz, mientras suspiraba cansado.- Es nuestra amiga.

-¿Y tu qué harás?- Franky y los demás irían a recoger a Usopp y al resto en el local y se pasarían por la mañana, pero antes de marcharse le preguntaron a Kid, quién permanecía de pie sin moverse, cuál eran sus intenciones: si hacerle compañía al tarado de Luffy o obedecer las intrucciones del médico.

-Me quedo.- Se sentó al lado del pelinegro, quién sonrió ampliamente.

-Shishishi...

Robin sonrió ante aquello y prometió que volverían por la mañana para ver a la castaña, mientras desaparecían entre la oscuridad de la noche, la cual prometía hacerse muy larga.

-Cómo queráis.- Dijo el médico, entrando en la sala de urgencias y cerrando la puerta en las narices a Luffy, quién quería aprovechar para colarse. Kid estaba demasiado empanado como para darse cuenta de que era Maya quién no quiso verles.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la sala, los médicos habían salido ya. Sólo estaban Maya y el señor que habló con Kid y Luffy.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres hablar con ellos?- La castaña se tapaba con un brazo los ojos, por los cuales no hacía otra cosa más que salir lágrimas como cataratas.- Están preocupados.

Negó con la cabeza, avergonzada hasta los límites de sí misma. ¿Cómo pudo actuar de ese modo? ¿Cómo no se le pasó por su atrasada mente que aquello podía suceder? ¿Cómo...?

-Y-ya lo sé...- Sollozaba.- Pero n-no podrí-ia mirarles a-a la c-cara...- Se sonó ruidosamente los mocos mientras cambiaba de brazo, por incomodidad de tener el izquierdo tanto rato en la misma postura cubriendo sus ojos.- Lo siento...

-A mi no tienes que pedirme perdón.- Suspiró.

...

Cuando despertó de madrugada, se encontraba en una cama. En una habitación que desconocía y que no podía relacionar con nada, hasta que recordó todo lo sucedido hacia unas horas y la rabia acudía a su encuentro. Rabia hacia ella misma, por ser tan estúpida.

Se percató de que llevaba un pijama que le iba bastante grande, pero que no era de hospital. Se preguntó de dónde habría salido, pero no le importaba. Deseaba dar una vuelta por el hospital para relajarse y pensar. Sus piernas estaban algo entumecidas y pensó que si lo hacía, dejarían de estarlo.

Abrió silenciosamente la puerta de esa habitación y miró a un lado. Una sonrisa triste se posó en sus labios cuando vió que en la pared que daba a su habitación estaba Luffy dormido, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Kid, quién a su vez la apoyaba en la cabeza del pelinegro. Y Law, dormido también, con la cabeza ladeada en una posición no demasiado cómoda. Iba a tener dolor en las articulaciones cuando despertara.

-Pareces tener a hombres muy atractivos preocupados por ti.

Levantó la vista y se topó con cierto rubio de cabello largo que sonreía amablemente. Bajó la mirada avergonzada, y se sorprendió en ver que él no dejó de sonreír.

-¿Damos una vuelta?- No podia negarle nada a Killer, así que empezó a caminar arrastrando los pies y los bajos de ese pijama enorme.- No debes sentirte avergonzada.

-... si.

-No. Todos los que tomaron se pusieron igual o peor que tu, pero tuviste la mala suerte de que el efecto fue muy... perjudicial.

-Eso no me anima. Joder, realmente lo lamento muchisimo, Killer. Yo no quería causarles tantas molestias a todos. Yo no quería pero...

-¿Acaso no he de sentirme mal yo por ir a buscar las setas y repartirlas?

-¡Pero yo fui quién decidió tomar! Tu no tienes la culpa.

-Maya... esto podría haber terminado realmente muy mal. Tenemos suerte de que el médico encargado es familia de mi padre, y no demasiado legal que digamos, así que no se recurrirá a la policia.

-¿Es ilegal?

-Algo así, pero no es importante.- Salieron a una terraza que había casi al último piso.- El caso es que hemos tenido mucha, muchisima suerte, Maya. No debes preocuparte; ésta vez has sido tu, pero podríamos haber sido cualquiera de nosotros. Y nos hubieramos preocupado igual que por ti.

-Pero...

-Maya.- Su voz fue seria.- No lo pienses de ese modo, ¿vale? Mañana van a hacerte un par de pruebas y si todo sale bien por la tarde mismo te darán el alta.

-¿Como que "si todo sale bien"? ¿Hay algo que tenga que salir mal?

-No.- No sonaba demasiado convencido.- Pero nunca se sabe. Además llamarán a tus padres. Eso no pude evitarlo. Lo han aplazado porque entendieron la situación, e igualmente prefirieron que no estuvieras bajo la presión que ellos ejercerían sobre ti al llegar.

Tragó saliva. ¿Cómo iba a explicarles a sus padres que se habia drogado y con ello terminó en el hospital?

-Pero bueno, de eso ya hablaremos mañana. Lo mejor seria que regresaramos y que descansaras.- Él era mucho más amable de lo que ella misma creía.


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Gracias por los reviews! Me encanta leerlos, son como droga... aunque no tan mala como las setas alucinógenas xD **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Solo me pertenece esta historia y Maya.**

Capítulo 13- Procedimientos: mejor que haya sido así.

-Uff...- La madre de Maya se encontraba masajeándose el puente de la nariz mientras asumía todo lo que le había contado el médico, y todo lo que su misma hija dijo que pasó, guardándose ciertas cosas para no poner en problemas a sus amigos.

Franky, Robin, Zoro y los demás aún no habían llegado, o si lo habían hecho no se pasaron por su habitación, tal vez porque allí estaban sus padres. Law, Kid y Luffy tampoco parecían estar en el hospital, y aquello hacía que se sintiera un poco desprotegida.

-No puedo creer que esto sea lo que pasa cuando te envian al Grand Line...- Su madre no parecía estar demasiado cabreada, igual que su padre. Era algo que el médico no entendía, puesto que lo normal sería que le estuvieran dando a la joven una bronca monumental sobre las drogas y el uso responsable, las buenas decisiones...- Menos mal que todo ha salido bien. Este hospital realmente es muy bueno.

El médico presente tosió un poco.

-En realidad, cuando ella llegó a urgencias ya había recibido los tratados más básicos, más bien fue aquello lo que la ayudó, nosotros no deberíamos llevarnos todo el mérito.

-Bueno, eso ahora no... espera.- El padre cayó en algo.- ¿Quién te administró los primeros auxilios en este tipo de casos?

-Fu-fue Trafalgar Law, un compañero.

-Ya se lo agradecermos más tarde. No puedo faltar más al trabajo, puesto que necesito entregar una redacción impoluta para el director de mi sección dentro de apenas media hora. Tu padre se quedará contigo un rato más y por la tarde pasaremos a verte. Haz caso de todo lo que te diga el médico.- Iba a coger el bolso y marcharse, pero optó por decirle algo al médico.- Por cierto... ¿tienen que hacerle alguna prueba?

-En un principio, no. Pensamos que dejarla descansar y hacer un análisis de las partes más afectadas de su cuerpo será suficiente.

-Por fabor, haga unas pruebas para comprobar su salud general.

-¿Por qué?- Maya se incorporó de repente, sin entender a qué venía aquello, pero su padre la forzó a estarse tumbada y a no hacer movimientos bruscos.- Es decir... no me pasa nada, no siento nada...

La madre de la joven la miró seriamente, sopesando los pros y los contras de contarle algo que se veía bastante complicado. Finalmente, optó por decírselo a su hija.

-Ayer nos llamaron del Hospital North para darnos los resultados de unas pruebas que le hicieron a tu padre para ver si la enfermedad de la tía Shalulia era genética. Dió positivo, y prefiero no correr riesgos.

-Eso... ¿qué significa?

-Significa que podrías tener cáncer, y cuánto antes lo sepamos, mucho mejor. Además, el hospital North y el East pertenecen a la misma corporación, así que no creo que haya problema alguno en facilitar datos, ya que te encuentras aquí.

La mujer le dijo que todo estaría bien y confió en el médico, mientras se marchaba apresuradamente. Al poco rato, también su padre y el otro hombre se fueron y quedó sola en esa blanca habitación, pensando en lo que terminaban de contarle, incrédula. Ella no podía tener cáncer.

...

-¿Se puede saber por qué no fuiste con ella?- Kid se encontraba relativamente calamado.- Me parece bien que regresaras pero... ¿por qué te negaste?

Law permanecía sentado en el banco de ese parque, junto a Luffy, que lo miraba interrogativamente. Habían sido hechados del hospital casi a patadas, puesto que se negaban a abandonar los pasillos. Por algún motivo, Killer había desaparecido y era imposible localizarle con el móbil, así que sólo esperaban que pasara un rato para tratar de hablar al fin con Maya. De algún modo, el moreno tenía la certeza de que algo no andaba bien. Cuando la examinó lo supo, pero prefirió investigar sus propios archivos mientras la intervenían en el hospital. Y lo que encontró se amoldaba muy bien a los símptomas que presenció. Y no le gustaba nada. Era la única vez en que deseaba estar equibocado.

-Debía hacer algo.

-¿Y eso te parece suficiente?

-¿Qué debías hacer?

-Investigar. Mientras aplicaba la medicina, su cuerpo reaccionó de un modo muy extraño. Quería confirmar mis sospechas.- La cara de ambos jóvenes, los que se encontraban frente a él, se volvió mucho más seria de repente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Preferiría estar equibocado.

Kid sabía que aquellas palabras jamás salieron de la boca de su amigo antes. De modo que algo verdaderamente malo debía de suceder con Maya. Y más aún cuando el moreno se negó a responderle su pregunta sobre qué era lo que sucedía, alegando que tal vez estaba equibocado. Pero ambos sabían que los diagnósticos del Cirujano de la muerte jamás estaban equibocados.

-En ese caso, no es necesario que nos lo digas.- Luffy podía ser algo serio y maduro a veces.- De todos modos todo va a salir bien, ¿no?

-Si...- Dijo Kid, _todo va a salir bien._

Cuando vieron a los padres de Maya salir del hospital, no dejaron pasar más tiempo para entrar a ver a su amiga y compañera. Dejaron de lado el ascensor, prefiriendo las poco concurridas escaleras para poder subir más deprisa. Aún no la habian podido ver, y sin duda alguna querían hacerlo.

-¡Maya!- Luffy se avalanzó encima suya en cuanto la vió en esa cama. La castaña se asustó y pareció hasta aterrorizada de verles allí, incluso desviando la mirada cuando ellos la saludaron. Dios, aún se sentía terriblemente avergonzada por todo...

-No hay necesidad de que te sientas mal.- Dijo tranquilamente Law, para sorpresa de todos.- Puede sucederle a cualquiera.- _E incluso mejor que hayas sido tu. Tal vez por eso pude ver que algo anda mal contigo_.

-Lo siento tanto...

Kid la abrazó con fuera, retorciéndole el cabello con una sonrisa burlona al tiempo que le recriminaba que no parase de disculparse, recordándole lo penoso que había sido él mismo a su lado la noche anterior. Aquello ciertamente la animó un poco.

-Hoy van a hacerme unas pruebas para comprovar que todo anda bien.- Les comunicó.- Seguro que en un rato viene el médico. Y además...

La miraron interrogativamente. A ella le dió un ataque con sólo de pensar en la possibilidad de que algo estuviera mal y realmente tuviera cáncer. No podría con ello, pero sentía que Law, Kid y Luffy debían saberlo. Al menos, porque se encontraban allí y habían hecho tanto por ella desde que llegó al Grand Line. _No pienses en ellos como si te fueras a morir en un par de días_.

-¿Recordáis a mi tía Shalulia?- Kid asintió. Los demás no sabían quién era y se limitó a resumirles lo ocurrido.- El caso es que hicieron una prueba a mi padre y ésta indicaba que el cáncer era de transmisión genética o algo así...

-¿Y eso qué significa?- Luffy no lo entendía.

-Que puede tener cáncer.- Soltó Kid de mal humor, cabreado por algún motivo.- Tú no vas a tener cáncer, idiota. Eso es impensable.- Recordó las palabras que dijo Law antes sobre que "deseaba estar equibocado", y las borró de su memoria.- Es algo impensable.- Y se marchó de la habitación dando un portazo. Maya agachó la cabeza. Sólo dijo lo que le habían comunicado anteriormente.

-Lo siento.

-No te disculpes tanto.- Law la miró. Sorpresivamente permaneció haciéndolo más tiempo de lo habitual.- Kid sólo está frustrado y necesita desahogarse, no es tu culpa.

En ese preciso momento uno de tantos médicos entró para informar que en un par de minutos pasarían a recogerla para llevarla a las pruebas. La información del Hospital North había llegado y ya se había montado todo lo necesario para examinarla. Maya se encontraba en tensión.

-Todo va a ir bien.- La tranquilizó Luffy.- Llamaré a Franky y los demás para que se pasen luego, y cuando te den el alta iremos al bar de Shakki a celebrarlo, shishishi!- Se acercó a ella y le dió un beso en la frente.- Todo va a ir bien, no te preocupes.- Y se marchó, dejando solos a Law y a la castaña, quién estaba confundida por las reacciones que tenían todos con ella aquel día.

Law miró con algo de recelo la frente de su "novia". No. Novia. Ya no existían las comillas, porque había estado reflexionando, dándose cuenta de que no era simplemente que deseara aprovecharse de los contactos de la joven. En absoluto se trataba de eso, al menos ahora. Ademñas de que sintió algo de desagrado al ver como otro hombre besaba a Maya. Aunque ese otro hombre fuera Luffy y lo hiciera en un sentido absolutamente distinto al romñantico.

-Si te sientes incómodo, también puedes irte. No estás obligado a estar aqui, ya sabes...- No quería que él estuviera allí por obligación.

-Quiero quedarme.- Law se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama y la miró fijamente por un rato. Nunca antes en su vida había deseado estar equibocado en nada, y sin embargo ahora no había nada que quisiera más.

-Señorita Maya.- Dijo un hombre de mediana edad que en su etiqueta de reconocimiento llevaba escrito "Thiago".- Siéntese aquí.- Le mostró una silla de ruedas para que no tuviera que ir caminando y, una vez se acomodó, miró con algo de recelo al acompañante.- ¿Su novio?

-Esto... no...- Maya no quería que Law se sintiera acosado o algo por el estilo, y mucho menos por una irresponsable drogadicta. _Maya, tranquila, no exageres..._

-Si.- Miró a la joven que tenía con algo de duda. No podía creer que aún se sintiera tan avergonzada por lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Sonrió levemente, era un misterio que una persona pudiera ser tan torpe.

-Bien. Puede acompañarnos hasta la sala de pruebas. Allí deberá esperar fuera.

-Conozco el procedimiento.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la sala de pruebas y, una vez entraron, Law se quedó esperando en la puerta. Era cierto: conocía el procedimiento y, por lo tanto, sabía que tardarían un buen rato. Pero por algún motivo aún sentía la necesidad de quedarse ahí.


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Gracias por los reviews! **

**Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, sólo Maya y ésta historia. Por cierto, si alguien la ve publicada en algún otro lugar, es puro plagio. Sólo lo digo por si acaso. **

Capítulo 14- Vivir o morir.

Mientras pasaban una especie de escáner por encima suya, Maya pensaba. Pensaba en lo que sabia sobre Trafalgar Law.

Sabia que era muy amigo de Kid y de Killer, así como una de las supernovas del Grand Line, instituto dónde estudiaba. También sabía que tenía grandes conocimientos de medicina y hasta había operado con anterioridad en alguno de los hospitales de Sabaody. Sabia que era su novio. Que la habia besado. Que le gustaria que la quisiera, pero que aún a esas alturas no estaba muy convencida de que lo hiciera. Sabia que su cumpleaños era el 6 de Octubre. También era consciente de que no le gustaba el pan, cargar con borrachos y las personas que lloran. Ante aquel último pensamiento recordó que cuando se conocieron estaba llorando.

Las pruebas duraron un buen rato, e incluso cuando terminaron le dijeron que no se moviera, mientras la dejaban sola en ese frío lugar, a la espera de una respuesta que no parecía que fuera a ser demasiado favorecedora.

Un par de médicos salieron con un papel en las manos, mientras que otros tres se encargaron de sentarla en la silla de ruedas y pedirle que esperara un poco más. El médico llamado Thiago que la fue a buscar antes salió de una especia de cabina en la que habían estado otros y se sentó a su lado silenciosamente mientras el tráfico de personal iba cesando poco a poco.

-¿Como te sientes?

-Normal.

-Lo normal es sentirse nervioso, ansioso por conocer los resultados de las pruebas, y estar temblando sin tener un motivo en particular. En ese caso... ¿como te sientes?

Maya lo miró. Era un hombre de mediana edad, como habia visto antes, que tenía rasgos agradables que facilitaban la interactuación con él. Supuso que se encargaba de los jóvenes por ese mismo motivo, así que simplemente repitió su respuesta, recibiendo un solo "ya veo" de su parte. Se sentía ansiosa. Tenia miedo.

Pasado un largo rato, entraron sus padres en la sala. La joven se puso tensa: aquello no podía indicar nada bueno.

-Hemos examinado su interior a fondo, - Comenzó uno de los médicos.- pero no hemos encontrado rastro alguno de células cancerígenas. Por el momento, no hay riesgo alguno de que padezca dicha enfermedad.

Toda la tensión acumulada desapareció al instante, su madre abrazó a su hija, quién aún estaba algo incrédula por la noticia.

-Sin embargo.- Se olvidaron de que los médicos habían permanecido serios y con aspecto de estar preocupados durante todo aquel rato.- Hay una anomalia en su corazón, en la aorta. Debe ser operada de urgencia.

Silencio.

-Y eso...- Su padre parecía estar increiblemente sereno.- ¿Cuándo sería?

-Estamos preparando ahora mismo la sala para poder operarla, pero debe saber que el riesgo es muy alto.- Esperó a que los padres de la castaña preguntaran para continuar hablando.- Estaríamos hablando de un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de vivir.

Nuevamente el silencio.

-Si no la operamos, obviamente, morirá, ¿cierto?

-Así es. Pero antes que nada, quisiera que supieran que nuestros médicos no han operado antes este tipo de... enfermedad. Si aceptan, lo harán a sabiendas de esta circumstancia.- El médico les tendió a los padres un papel para que lo firmaran, pero justo antes de que lo hicieran, la puerta de la sala se abrió, apareciendo en ella la silueta de Trafalgar Law.

-Creí que le dije que debía esperar fuera.- Thiago parecía disconforme con aquello.

-Yo soy médico especializado en el hospital South.- Aclaró, llevándose la mano al pecho, para sorpresa de Maya, quién seguía sentada en la silla de ruedas, sintiéndose débil y avergonzada nuevamente.- Por fabor, dejenme operarla.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Saltó uno de los médicos.- ¡Eres demasiado joven como para poder estar en el South! Además, ¿qué te has creído? ¡No puedes hacer eso!

-¿Quién es este chico?- Exigieron los padres de Maya.

Cuando él dijo su nombre, ambos recordaron que era el compañero de su hija que le habia administrado los primeros auxilios cuando tomó las setas alucinógenas. Se miraron por un momento. Sin duda alguna, si él quería operar a su hija... aun así...

-¿Tienes algún documento que afirme que eres médico especializado en el hospital South?- Su madre se mantuvo serena.

-¡Pero señora...!

-Seguro que si llaman al centro podrán confirmárselo.- Aclaró, serio.

Thiago ordenó a uno de los médicos que confirmara esa información, y a otro que reuniera a los mejores médicos. Parecía que sabía algo de más sobre aquel joven excéntrico que aseguraba querer operar a su propia novia.

-Está bien. Si nos confirman tus palabras, y los padres están de acuerdo, yo no tendré ninguna objeción.- El llamado Thiago sonrió levemente. Los amigos de Killer eran interesantes, se dijo. Oh, claro. El tal Thiago era familia de Killer. Era normal que fuera un poco bárbaro con ciertas cosas.

Así pues, mientras esperaban la confirmación del médico, los padres de Maya decidieron hablar personalmente con Trafalgar para agradecer todo lo que había hecho por su hija, desde curarla hasta cuidar de ella en esa situación. Una vez terminaron, él se dirigió a Maya.

-No tenías por qué hacerlo.- Dijo ésta, encogida en su silla.- Pero... te lo agradezco.

-Ellos mismos dijeron que no habían operado antes este tipo de anomalias.

Law no podía dejar a la joven en manos inexpertas como las del hospital East, por más que aquello no fuera con su estilo de vida. Porque se habia percatado de algo importante dentro de él.

Si, se dijo Maya, seguro que él si que la queria. Si no, no había motivo para hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

-Confío en ti.

-Voy a hablar con Kid, que de seguro está rondando por aquí cerca.- Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero se paró de golpe.- Quédate con esto mientras.- Era su sombrero. Maya se emocionó, y su corazón latió muy rápido mientras lo veía marchar. Pensó seriamente en lo mucho que lo quería entonces.

Por otro lado, Law no se equibocaba. Kid habia estado dando vueltas de un lado a otro del hospital y justo pasó frente a la sala de pruebas cuando salía el moreno. Lo miró durante un rato, encontrando en falta su sombrero, hasta que ató cabos y se dirigió hacia él a grandes zancadas.

-Tienen que operarla del corazón en menos de media hora.- Informó. Kid palideció.- Yo la operaré.- El color regresó un poco a su cara.

-¿Pero por...?

-Tiene una anomalia en el corazón, resumiéndolo. En este hospital no han operado antes ese tipo de enfermedades y me ofrecí voluntario.

El pelirojo confiaba plenamente en las dotes médicas de su amigo y compañero. No había nadie más con quién hubiera podido dejar a Maya, sincerándose consigo mismo. Pese a no encontrarse demasiado calmado, de todos modos una voz en su interior le gritaba que si era Law quien operaba, todo iría bien. Además, la misma Maya confiaba en él.

-¡Nos han confirmado que Trafalgar Law opera en el South!- Dijo un médico. Enseguida de esa sala empezaron a salir médicos, y los padres de Maya junto a ésta. El tal Thiago también. Law sonrió.

-Déjala en mis manos.- Empezó a caminar.- Ve a la cafeteria y come algo. Luego no querrás hacerlo.

Kid no entendía por qué no iba a querer hacerlo, pero en un inusual impulso le hizo caso al Cirujano de la muerte.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo final T-T Me encantó escribirlo, espero que a vosotros os haya gustado tanto leerlo. Muchisimas gracias por hacerlo, por estar al lado de Cirugía desde el comienzo o haberlo enganchado al medio. Gracias si lo acabas de leer ahora entero. **

**Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, solo Maya y ésta historia que termina. **

Capítulo 15- Trafalgar Law opera.

Sentado en una mesa para dos, situada en el rincón más cercano a la puerta principal, Kid comía algo de bollería industrial y trataba de deleitarse con el peculiar gusto del café de hospital. Nunca antes había sentido la necesidad de consumir dicha bebida, pero en ese momento era lo único que le venía de gusto.

-Law...

Su amigo nunca antes se había comportado de ese modo. En un principio sospechó de él, e incluso estuvo seguro de que su relación con Maya era pura fachada, y que había algo escondido que no les contaba. Pero la noche antes algo había cambiado, y no supo decirse a sí mismo qué era.

-¿... qué pasa por tu mente... ahora?

Y Kid se pisó su propio pie cuando iba a irrumpir en la sala dónde operaban a su amiga, para evitarlo. Algo no andaba bien con él mismo, se dijo. _¿Y por qué luego no iba a querer comer?_ , pensó mirando el plato vacío frente a él.

...

En la sala de operaciones, Law había acomodado su sombrero en la cabeza de la joven, anestesiada y por tanto sin ser consciente de que su vida podría continuar o terminar en las próximas horas. Aquella presión era palpable en los médicos que operaban junto a él, pero no afectaban al moreno. Tenía plena confianza en lograrlo. Por algo era conocido como "Cirujano de la muerte". Por algo podía operar en un hospital de tal reputación como el South a su relativamente corta edad. Por algo le gustaba a Maya. _Ese pensamiento es patético_.

Y así decidió comenzar con la operación. Varios de los médicos que le asistían parecían encontrarse terriblemente relajados en comparación a él, el qual fingía mantener la compostura aún cuando estaba abriendo a su pareja para operarla del corazón. Debía dejar de pensar esas estupideces.

...

Luffy y los demás se encontraban en ese momento en la base secreta de los Tobiu Raiders. Se habían juntado de nuevo, compartiendo viejas historias, haciendo tiempo hasta que la joven castaña estuviera ya operada. Según Luffy, no importaba si llegaban una hora antes. Prefería relajarse un poco comiendo carne, alegando que seguramente aquello era lo que querría Maya.

-¡No hables de ella como si fuera a morir, idiota!- Nami le asestó un fuerte golpe, cabreada cuando el pelinegro expresó su idea.

-Shishishi, lo siento, no era mi intención.

Se hicieron unos minutos de silencio, hasta que el mismo pelinegro se levantó ruidosamente, sujetándose los cabellos hacia todos los lados y con aspecto de estar bastante frustrado.

-¡Aaah! ¡No aguanto más! ¡Vámonos al hospital a ver a Maya!

-¿Y esa calma que tenías hasta hace un momento?- Apuntó Franky.

-¡Eso no importa!- Se dejó caer.- Además ya no queda más carne...- Otro golpe de Nami llegó directo a su nuca, regañandolo por pensar solo en la comida y no en su amiga, la qual estaba siendo operada de vida o muerte mientras él solo pedía carne.

-Pero...

-¡Nada de peros, Luffy!- Nami se sentó, de brazos cruzados, valorando la idea de ir hacia el centro.- Esperaremos media hora a que se le baje un poco el alcohol a Franky y iremos hacia el hospital. ¿Queda claro?

No habia ninguna duda, quedaba todo bien claro, dijeron los demás, asustados por el aura que rodeaba a la pelirroja, la cual dejaba entrever que algo malo sucederia si le llevaban la contraria en esos momentos. Pero aquello no era tan importante.

Estuvieron sentados, viendo como las agujas del reloj pasaban lentas y pesadas frente a su narizes, y comprobando el estado de Franky, el cual tampoco era que hubiese bebido una gran cantidad. Zoro se quedó dormido pasados poco más de cinco minutos y Sanji lo siguió. Al final, terminaron todos dormidos.

...

Trafalgar Law observó con el rostro sudado como Maya parecía estar durmiendo plácidamente en la camilla donde terminaron de operarla. Él mismo les dijo a los cirujanos que lo acompañaron que podían retirarse, pues seria él quién terminara de limpiar el pecho y asegurar que no hubiera ningún error. El peligro habia pasado, y ella estaba viva.

El moreno se cambió de ropa una vez lo hubo comprobado todo. Suspiró y se limpió el sudor de la frente. Observó todo a su alrededor y se paró en el calmado rostro de Maya. Ahora pensaba en lo que venía. La castaña no habia comido nada desde hacia bastante.

-¡Queremos verla!- Cuando Franky y compañía irrumpieron en el hospital aquello fue lo primero que salió de sus bocas. Trataron de entrar todos a la vez por la puerta de la habitación en la que habia sido trasladada, pero Law los recibió sombrío y aterrador.

-Esperad fuera.- Ordenó.

-¿¡Eh!? ¡De ningún modo!- Luffy se quejó y se abrió paso. El cirujano recordó algo que le molestó en su momento y lo hechó fuera.

-¿Aún le guardas rencor a Luffy por ese inocente beso?- Kid, de algún modo, habia logrado colarse y estaba mirándolo con burla y sus brazos cruzados firmemente frente a su pecho. Las miradas asesinas no le afectaban como el moreno quisiera.- Si tuvieras que aplicar dicha regla, ni siquiera Nami podría entrar.

-Largo.

-¿Oh~?- Kid ensanchó su sonrisa.- Eres muy egoísta, yo también quiero verla.

Se mantuvieron en silencio. Trafalgar seriamente pensó en lo que dijo su amigo y sonrió. Claro que no dejaría que nadie entrara. Porque lo primero que veria Maya al despertar seria su cara, sin duda. Lo primero que sentiria Maya al despertar seria como él la tomaba de la mano, sin duda. Él era una persona egoísta y le importaba muy poco que los demás lo notaran.

-¿Law?- Una voz débil y adormecida habló de repente. Habia pasado un rato y la protagonista de sus pensamientos aprovechó para abrir los ojos y verle con un obvio sonrojo. Giró un poco la cabeza y sonrió levemente.- ¿Kid?

-¡Maya!- El pelirojo casi se avalanza encima suya.- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te sientes mal? ¿Notas algo extraño?

-Law ha sido quién me ha operado, así que confío en que ha ido bien.- Dijo casi en un susurro. El asentimiento del nombrado corroboró sus creencias, y Kid se relajó. Poco a poco fueron entrando uno a uno todos y al poco rato llegaron los padres, quienes habian aprovechado las horas en las que operaron a Maya para salir a despejar sus mentes. Muchos creían que estar cerca de su hija les ayudaría, pero Law sabía que aquello no era cierto, aunque no se encontró jamás con unos padres que lo entendieran sin que se los dijesen. Los admiró en secreto.

-Cuánta gente aquí reunida.- Killer entró por la puerta acompañado de una joven que todos conocían, pero que no encontraban modo humano de relacionarla con el rubio. Cerró la puerta a la fuera para que no entrara nadie, ni siquiera el pesado de Luffy, y asi poder contemplar a su amiga por unos momentos.

-¿Qué haces con ella?- Quiso saber Kid, observando con los ojos como platos a la pelirosada.

-¿Cómo que qué hago con ella? Es mi novia, es normal que venga conmigo.- Sonrió ampliamente. Se dirigió hacia Maya.- ¿Como estás?

-Bien, gracias.- Sonrió burlona.- Así que has encontrado a alguien, ¿eh?- Miró hacia la acompañante.- Es un placer conocerte.- Le tendió su mano derecha, que fue estrechada firmemente por ella.

-Lo mismo digo. Creo que no nos han presentado antes: yo soy Jewerly Bonney.- Enseguida se deshizo de la joven y se disculpó.- Necesito sin duda comer algo. Apenas he comido seis veces el dia de hoy. Voy a la cafetería, Killer.- Anunció, despidiéndose de los allí presentes. Le dedicó una mirada a Law.- Buen trabajo.

...

-Law.

-No puedo darte nada.- Estaban solos en la habitación de ese hospital y era de noche. Maya estaba hambrienta desde hacia horas, pero no le permitieron comer nada. Kid armó un escándolo con eso y sin duda alguna terminó en una pelea sin sentido con varios de los médicos, mirando furibundo a Law, comprendiendo sus anteriores palabras. Él quiso acompañar a su amiga y junto a Luffy se declararon en una estúpida huelga de hambre que a nadie le importó en lo más mínimo.

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces...?

-¿Recuerdas aquella vez en que los de primero practicamos artes marciales con los de tu clase?- Law bajó la cabeza. Lo recordaba.- Normalmente no suelo ser de ese modo. Cuando dijiste aquello de un violador y esas cosas yo... recordé algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo y no pude evitar comportarme de ese modo. Queria disculparme.

-Hm...

-Y... ¿Recuerdas también cuando nos tuviste que cargar a Killer, Apoo, Kid y a mi borrachos y solté todas esas cosas? También quería pedirte perdón por todas las molestias que te ocasioné.

-Fue divertido.- Dijo para calmarla.

-Mientes.

-Qué sagaz.- Law odiaba a los borrachos, a la gente que llora y al pan. Pero incluso si la habia visto llorando, la habia soportado borracha y la escuchó hablar de lo delicioso que estaba el pan, la quería. Al menos, en el momento en que lo pensó los planetas se habían alineado.

-Y... ¿Recuerdas también cuando te arrastré conmigo en la estúpida pelea que tuve con Kid? Yo quería pedirte también disculpas.- Bajó la mirada un poco.- Además... ¿Recuerdas cuando tomé esas setas? Yo...- No pudo continuar hablando porque Law se levantó bruscamente, asustando un poco a la joven. Se acercó a ella y tomó su cara con ambas manos, besándola al instante y de ese modo evitando que continuara hablando.

-No hay necesidad de disculparse por tantas cosas.

-Esto... yo...- Maya quería decir todo lo que se habia guardado hasta el momento. Estar en la sala de operaciones le habia causado un poco de ansiedad, y pensar que todo lo que quiso decir tal vez jamás saldría de su boca fue frustrante. Por eso habia empezado a hablar de la nada.- Yo... yo te quiero, Law.

El moreno se sorprendió, aunque ensanchó su maquibélica sonrisa.

-No hay nada que me haga más feliz.- Aquellas palabras fueron de algún modo las más parecidas a un "yo también te quiero" que jamás le dijeron antes a Maya. Y se conformaría con eso, al menos hasta que lograra que el moreno lo dijera sin tapujos. De nuevo, él la besó.

-Deberíamos hacer todo tipo de cosas una vez te den el alta.- Le susurró al oído, provocando que la castaña se pusiera mucho más roja que un tomate.

-Ah... esto, si, supongo. Será... será divertido hacer un montón de cosas todos juntos.

Law daba algo de miedo cuando sonreía de ese modo.

-Te equibocas: solos. No dejaré que nadie te tenga.

Kid, Killer y Bonney habían estado escuchando con las bocas abiertas detrás de la puerta. Kid, que era quién mejor conocía a Trafalgar Law, ahora sabía que podia dejar a Maya en sus manos. Killer tal vez era el que menos confundido estaba con ello y todas las dudas que anteriormente tuvo la pelirosada fueron despejadas. Aquello era el equivalente a un "te amo" en el idioma del cirujano.

_The End_

**Muchas gracias por leerme, de verdad. **

**Habréis notado que este fic no se puede decir que contenga muchas escenas de romance, porque mi intención era hacerlo más simbólico en lugar de los típicos abrazos furtivos y demás; como el hecho de que le haya dado su gorro, o que fuera él quién la operara. **

**Espero que os haya gustado tanto o más que a mi escribirlo, y sin duda os agradezco enormemente que os tomarais vuestro tiempo para leerlo. **

**Gracias, nos leemos pronto. **

**Cana Lawliet-san.**


End file.
